Crystal Rose
by Kuro Fuyu Mitsukai
Summary: Her family is dead. She starts going to a new school in hopes of finding peace. But what she found was a gang of spiritual detectives, and a far greater danger than ever before. YYHxIY crossover KuramaxKagome.
1. Prologue: Standing in the Rain

Here is the new re-written Crystal Rose i'm still working on the other chapters so bear with me ok?

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH and IY

xxx

Prologue: Standing in the Rain

Rain was falling from the sky, onto granite.

A figure was standing in the middle of the forest hovering in front of three tall graves.

"A month and I live and suffer" The girl said piercing her nails into her skin making red beads of blood fall on the granite.

"I should have been there I would have saved you all" She said falling onto her knees. She looked down at her hands with sad eyes hoping to at least be able to offer them just one small tear drop. Suddenly, her hands where covered in red blood. Her eyes widen and she gasped while closing her eyes shut. She slowly opened her eyes while shaking in fear she looked down at her hands and saw that they where their beautiful ivory skin not covered in blood what so ever. Slowly her eyes relaxed and she let herself stay in that position before getting up.

"But I wasn't and now I suffer" she said

"I'll be back as soon as possible" and with that she left the three graves letting them get wet with the tears she could not shed but, at least the sky was doing her job.

And she hated it.

Lightning flashed lighting up the three graves.

Graves

R.I.P.  
Sota Higurashi A loving son, brother, and grandson

R.I.P.  
Kung Loon Higurashi A loving daughter and mother

R.I.P.  
Jii-san A loving father and grandfather

End of Prologue: Standing in the Rain

xxx

Hope you enjoyed

Review


	2. I: New School, Old Memories

Ok here is the First chapter Of Crystal Rose hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH and IY

xxx

Chapter One: New School, Old Memories

Kagome woke up hoping to smell breakfast but didn't, once the knowledge of why she didn't smell any breakfast sunk in she slowly got out of bed and went into her bathroom to take a long hot steamy shower.

'Today I start a new school year at a new school' she thought to herself.

At least she was glad that she wouldn't be close to her suppose-to-be friends and that she was going to be far away from Hojo, so at least she wouldn't have to reject him on his offer on going out with him.

After she turned off the shower she put on her uniform and got ready to leave her home and towards her new life.

Before she got out the door of her bedroom she looked at herself from the full length mirror that was at the far corner of her room. Kagome was wearing the blue sailor suit that was to be worn by all the girls at her new school with ankle boots. She also looked at her new hair, instead of it being black her hair was now silver with black highlights. Her eyes had changed as well; they were purple outlined in gray with silver specks in them. She had also pierced her ears on her right ear she had three and on the other ear she had six.

While looking at herself she started to remember how she had changed.

xxx

_Flashback_

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed._

_"What?" Sesshomaru asked_

_"Jaken is being mean to me again!" she whined._

_"I have trained you far enough so you should be able to protect yourself" he told her bluntly._

_"Well yeah...but I like it when you hit him is all" she said rubbing the back of her head._

_Kagome had left to train with Sesshomaru after they had defeated Naraku._

_He looked at her and turned around walking away._

_"Come I need to talk to you" he told her as he walked away. She of course followed him._

_He went into his studies with Kagome behind him. Suddenly he turned around sharply making her bump into him._

_"Kagome one of my last gifts to you is very special" Sesshomaru said to her._

_"Ok" Kagome simply said._

_Sesshomaru slowly brought out a dagger and cut his wrist open._

_"Here drink my blood" he said bluntly._

_Kagome looked at him with confusion but he just pushed his wrist out to her._

_She slowly put her lips around the open slit and drank his blood._

_When she separated her lips from the wound she started to feel funny._

_"W-what's happening to m-me?" she said as pain slowly took over._

_Suddenly the pain was gone._

_"Weird?" Kagome was the only thing she said._

_Sesshomaru looked at her with a small glint of shock in his cold face._

_"My Lord?" Kagome asked._

_Sesshomaru just pointed at the mirror that was at the corner_

_Kagome slowly walked towards it and saw a demon looking back at her._

_The demon had black ears, and black tail, and of course purple eyes outlined with grey and silver specks in them._

_She turned around and looked at him._

_"Is this what your blood did to me?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru who only nodded._

_"I see..." she said looking at herself with a thoughtful look_

_She looked at her hands when she felt a pulse._

_On her right hand palm she had a black outlined crescent moon._

_"What's this?" Kagome asked._

_"That's where your animal guardian comes from like that cat demon that travels with the demon slayer only that yours will be a kitsune" Sesshomaru said._

_Slowly a spear and a katana appeared._

_Sesshomaru walked towards them and held them out to Kagome._

_"These are your weapons" he told here as he handed them to her._

_"Thank you" she said grabbing them from him._

_"Lord Sesshomaru I must go" Kagome said._

_"Very well" Sesshomaru bowed to her._

_Kagome looked at him and gave him a quick hug and left._

_End of Flashback_

xxx

Kagome stopped she didn't want to remember the rest of that memory.

She slowly walked to her desk and put on her chain belt. The belt held four different kinds of jewels; an emerald, amethyst, sapphire, and diamond.

She looked at herself one last time before turning of the lights of her room and walking down to her living room.

As she walked down the stairs she looked at the sofa that her mother used to sit on and read.

She walked into the kitchen made herself some cereal. Once she was finished with her cereal she got her backpack and left towards her new school.

It was a cold fall day but it didn't bother her she was always cold no matter what. When she got to the bottom of the steps of her shrine she looked back up at it and saw the god tree pocking out from the top. She looked away not wanting to ever look at that tree ever again and wistfully walked away.

xxx

With the Yu Yu Gang

Yusuke was wearing a coat over his jumpsuit just like Kurama and Kuwabara.

"So your mom told you that you had to come to this school because the other school was too expensive, so now you're coming to our school?" Yusuke asked Kurama

"Hai Yusuke "Kurama said.

"Well that makes sense" Yusuke said putting his hands behind his head.

"I miss Yukina" Kuwabara said

Kurama and Yusuke just sweat dropped.

xxx

With Kagome

Kagome got to the school and went to the main office.

"I'm a new student here" she told the secretary.

"Oh, good you must be Higurashi, Kagome" the secretary said happily.

"Here is your schedule and locker number" she said to Kagome.

Kagome grabbed the papers bowed at the secretary and left.

"Strange girl" the secretary muttered.

Kagome was locking for locker number 113 when she bumped into a girl.

"Huh? Oh! Hi I'm Keiko are you new?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for my locker number" Kagome said.

"I'll help" Keiko said to her.

When they found her locker number Keiko walked away.

"Well I guess it was good that she helped or I would have never found it" her locker was at the edge and could see out the window.

"I better get to class" Kagome said

"Good thing I didn't let her see my eyes or I would have never heard the end of it" Kagome said while leaving to her first class.

End of Chapter One: New School, Old Memories

xxx

Hope you enjoyed the story.

Review.


	3. II: Urameshi, and the Fight

Here is Chapter Two of Crystal Rose hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH and IY

xxx

Chapter Two: Urameshi, and the Fight

She was out in the hall nervous of what people will think of her once she enters the room. When she opened the slide door everyone had their eyes on her. She slowly walked towards the teacher's desk and handed her a paper. The teacher read the paper and stood up.

"Class we have a new student, please introduce yourself" the teacher said.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi it's nice to meet you, and just call me Kagome" She said to the class.

"Well Ms. Higurashi you may sit in the back right in the middle of Mr.Minamino, and Mr.Kuwabara" the teacher pointed at the desk and Kagome went to it.

"Ms.Sume please come to Mr.Takanaka's office" The P.A. System said

"Class please behave while I'm gone" she said to her class and left.

After she left all the students went to talk to Kagome.

"Hey is that your real hair color?" a girl asked her.

"Yes it is" she said.

"Are you wearing contacts?" another person asked.

"No I'm not" she said to the voice.

"Did your piercings hurt when you got them?" someone else said.

"No" she said once again.

"Will you go out with me?" someone next to her asked.

Before she could answer to that stupid question, the boy in front of her screamed at all of them.

"Hey come on leave her alone go to your seats before I make you!" when they all went back to their seats he turned around.

"You ok?" he asked her

"Yes but my head hurts" she said

"Yeah that's the same thing that happened to Shuichi two days ago" he said laughing a bit.

"Who's Shuichi?" she asked.

"Oh, my bad I forgot, the guy on the right is Shuichi and the other guy is Kuwabara and of course the best for last I'm Yusuke" he said.

She turned to each of them and said hi.

When first period was over it was time for physical education.

"O.K. girl show me what you got I want you to run a mile around the track"

Kagome looked at the track and saw that it was huge, but she could take it.

"Fine" Kagome said walking towards the begging of the track.

"On your mark"

"Get set"

"Go!!"

As the coach said that last word Kagome started to run. Kagome was able to finish the mile in one minute and thirty-five seconds.

"Amazing" the coach said to him self

"Big deal I could have done that easily" a voice said.

The person that said that walked in front of Kagome.

She looked at the one that had defied her and saw that it was Yusuke.

"Can you fight Higurashi?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded.

"Well then fight me" he said to her.

"Why should I fight you?" she asked him.

"'Cuz I want to see if you are strong enough to defeat me" he said.

"Anyone who can run that fast must be a demon" he thought to himself looking at her.

Kagome looked at Yusuke and turned around starting to walk away.

"Hey I'm not done with you, get back here!" he screamed at her.

"I guess you aren"t strong enough to defeat me, you are nothing but a pathetic little girl!!" he screamed at her back.

Kagome stopped on her tracks. And turned around.

"Fine you want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" she said as she got in a fighting stance.

Yusuke smirked 'that's more like it!'

Yusuke was the one that attacked first with a punch to the face, Kagome just moved to the side. Kagome then tried to kick him on the back but he dodged it and went pass him. With the same leg she kicked back and hit him in the stomach and send him flying.

'uhg...this is bad if she is a demon and I can't beat her then when she attacks I'll be dead, not to mention that there is a crowd and if I lose...my reputation as the head street fighter will be ruined' he thought to himself

Word got out that Yusuke was fighting a girl...fast.

With Kurama and Kuwabara

Kurama and Kuwabara were talking when a kid appeared in the door way.

"Hey Urameshi's fighting with that new girl and she's good! come and see" the kid left as fast as he came.

Kurama and Kuwabara looked at each other and left to see what Yusuke was up to.

xxx

At the Fight

Kagome and Yusuke were trying to hit each other.

'Damn! She's fast!' Yusuke thought.

Then he noticed the crowd that had formed around them had grown twice as big.

'Crap if I let her win they'll think that I'm a pussy' he thought to himself

'He is the strongest student; I guess I have to, besides if I don't let him win then they'll think his a pussy'. Kagome thought to herself.

Kuwabara and Kurama were just getting to the fight. Kurama saw Yusuke hit Kagome.

**_'She's letting him hit her'_**. Yoko told Kurama.

**'Yes I can tell'** Kurama said.

Kagome walked over to Yusuke and whispered into his ear.

"You win," and then she fainted in his arms.

Yusuke picked up the unconscious Kagome and walked over to Kuwabara and Kurama. Yusuke gave Kagome to Kurama, when Kurama noticed she had slowly grown claws and fangs. Kagome suddenly woke up and saw that Kurama was looking down at her.

"Are you hurt?" Kurama asked her so not to make her feel self conscious.

"No," Kagome answered, getting up, and getting ready to leave.

She turned to the others; "I'm glad we could fight Yusuke" She said and then left.

"She's cool; she's like one of us." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, She's not like the other girls," Kuwabara said.

"Did either of you two notice something odd about her?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, what if she's a demon? I mean look at her hair and eyes, no human has hair or eye like hers. They are unique like a demon's." Yusuke answered.

"We'll have to talk to Koenma," Kurama said.

xxx

With Kagome

She was getting ready for her next class, Mythology.

"Hn, finally a good class," Kagome told herself and went quickly to her next class.

When she entered the class the teacher introduced her.

"Class this is Higurashi, Kagome. Please make her feel welcome." The teacher said.

"Oh cool is that your real hair color?" A girl asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Another person asked.

"No." Kagome said.

"Cool," the person said.

"Oh and people call me Kagome," Kagome said to them.

"Ms. Higurashi please sit next to Mr. Minamino." The teacher told her.

Kagome nodded and went to sit next to Kurama.

"Hello Kagome," Kurama said.

"Hi," she said.

Kurama could tell that she had a pure soul but that it was tainted and scarred.

'I wonder why?' He thought to himself before he went back to learning the lesson.

End of Chapter Two: Urameshi, and the Fight

xxx

Here is the second chapter of Crystal Rose hope you enjoyed.

Review.


	4. III: Kurama, and the Rose

Here is the third chapter of Crystal Rose

enjoy

xxx

Chapter Three: Kurama, and the Rose

"Class please take your text books out" the teacher said facing the chalk board.

"turn to page one hundred one, on this phrase 'fill my heart with endless sorrow, for thy wish will bring me solitude' was originally used by people who would hold the energy sphere that would grant your deepest darkest desires, but using the orb will bring you bad fortune with the wish that you had granted" she said writing the phrase on the board.

Kagome wrote down the phrase in a black notebook and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?" the teacher asked.

"What is the energy sphere, and where is it now?" she asked.

"The energy sphere is a sphere full of pure energy, if someone was to touch it, it would turn into the kind of energy that, that person has" she told her.

"So if a fox demon were to touch it then it would have turned into fox energy?" she asked

"correct Miss Higurashi see class you should all learn a thing or two from her and then maybe our school wouldn't have such low scores on our exams" the teacher said

"One last question, where is it now?" she asked the teacher.

"Legend says that it is being protected by the great King Enma in the spirit world" she said.

"Thank you" Kagome said writing in her notebook

_**'I wonder why she said fox demon'**_ Yoko said to Kurama.

**'That's what I'm wondering'** Kurama said looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

**_'Yes that and how beautiful she is'_** he said looking at Kagome With that remark Kurama stopped talking to Yoko.

At the end of class Kagome looked at her schedule and saw that she had History next.

'Great history' she said sarcastically walking towards her class.

In history she sat next to Yusuke and behind Kurama.

"The priestess pinned the half dog demon into the sacred tree and died after. Fifty years later the reincarnation of the priestess came and..."

Kagome drifted to her own world hating to hear her stupid history. She hated all of it, meeting them all, everything. It all had gone wrong in the end. She was looking out the window when a note drifted on her desk. She looked at from the corner of her eye and decided to pick it up and read it.

_Meet me at the sakura tree during lunch_

_-Shuichi_

She looked at Kurama and saw that he was looking at her from the corner of his eye she nodded her head that she was going to meet him and he smiled which of course made her blush.

The bell soon range showing that it was time for lunch.

Kagome went outside and walked towards the Sakura tree.

At the Sakura tree she looked at it and remembered the great days she used to have at the Feudal Era. As she got on a branch she didn't notice the red head looking at her.

"Kagome?" he asked

"Oh, hi Shuichi! You want to see to me?" she asked.

He wasn't sure if he saw it but he could have sworn that he had seen pain in her eyes. But just barely.

"Yes but where is your coat?" he asked her getting on the tree with her.

"I forgot it at home" she lied.

"Here" he said sliding his coat off, of himself and handing it to Kagome.

"Oh don't worry Shuichi I'm fine" she said

"I insist" Kurama said putting the coat on for her.

"Thank you" she said looking away so that he wouldn't see her blush. But he did.

"So how do you like the school so far?" he asked her

"I like it so far and I already met some great people like you, Urameshi, and Kuwabara" she said with a small smile.

Kurama smiled back at her and took something out from his hair.

"Here" he said putting something on her lap.

"What?" she said feeling the wait on her lap.

She turned to look at Kurama but the falling petals from the blossom tree circled the area making her protect her eyes.

When they stopped she looked at the spot where Kurama used to be but he wasn't there anymore.

She looked down on her lap and saw a beautiful crystal rose sitting there.

She looked down at it and had a sad smile graced on her face.

"Thank you...Shuichi" she said quietly holding the rose to her chest as the petals around her fell softly.

With Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara

"Damn it Koenma what do you want now?" Yusuke demanded.

"Nothing really I just wanted some company while I eat" he said blowing softly at the soup in front of him.

They all sweat dropped.

"Is that all?" Yusuke asked through clenched teeth while cracking his knuckles.

"Well...no a demon has escaped to the human world" he said.

"Demon or demons?" Kurama asked him.

"Um...demons" he said.

"How many?" Kuwabara asked.

"Two, Hiei already went for the strongest one, and you three can go for the other one" he said slurping a...tail?

"Koenma what are you eating?" Kurama asked him

"Lizard tail soup...what you guys want some?" he asked offering them some.

The detective's faces went green and they quickly left to look for the demon.

xxx

With Hiei

Hiei was having trouble with a demon.

'He's tougher than I suspected' he said

'Hey wait I smell the fox but I also smell rain and roses I wonder if he let himself go' Hiei thought chasing the demon.

xxx

With Kagome

"Where could they have gone?" she asked herself.

"I'm still wearing his coat he must wanted it back" Kagome talked to herself when she heard a growl.

She looked around when she sensed a demon was around.

'Damn, not now' she thought running into an alley. She left her book bag there and jumped on the building. Kagome kept jumping buildings until she got to the building that the demon auras were coming from.

She saw a giant snake like demon fighting which appeared to be a fire demon. The snake demon kept trying to bite the fire demon that had a katana in hand. The snake's tail knocked the fire demon off his feet and bit him on his side. The fire demon tried to hold back a scream of pain.

"Now's my chance" Kagome said to herself.

She jumped off the roof and jumped in front of the snake demon. The snake demon sized her up with yellow snake eyes and then struck. She jumped back to avoid the fangs.

Hiei was behind the girl that smelled like Kurama.

xxx

Hiei P.O.V.

Who is she? Is she a demon? I thought to myself as I saw the fight between the two continue.

The girl tried to jump from another attack but was struck by a fang on her side. With a flick from its tail the demon sent her flying to the side.

And his starting to come after me...crap

End of P.O.V.

'Damn I'm too weak' Hiei thought as he tried to move away.

Hiei closed his eyes and prepared himself for the final blow but, it never came.

When Hiei opened his eyes he saw the girl standing in front of him with a spear in her hand. He sensed anger flowing around her.

'Don't you dare touch him' she said dangerously with her eyes narrowed.

The demon didn't pay attention and attacked them. The girl jumped and stabbed the demon on its head.

End of Chapter Three: Kurama, and the Rose

xxx

Hope you enjoyed chapter three of Crystal Rose


	5. IV: He Reminds Me Of Him

Ok well here is chapter Four of Crystal Rose

Disclaimer:Idon't Own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Four

Hiei saw black and silver energy travel from her to the spear to the demon killing it in an instant. She turned her head slowly and looked at Hiei from the corner of her eye.

Hiei tensed.

'Can she sense that I am a demon too?' he thought.

Kagome started walking towards him. When she got close to him she knelt down and looked at the injury that he got on his side where he got hurt and put two fingers on it healing completely.

"There" she said

Hiei looked at her.

"Why did you save me?" he asked her.

"Because you are not a threat to me and if you were I would have killed you long ago" she said standing up.

"What's your name?" she asked him

"Hiei" he simply said.

"Thank you for telling me your name...Hiei" she said getting ready to leave.

"Wait" he said "what's your name?"

"It's Kagome...Higurashi" she said.

Kagome took out a smoke bomb. She thru it on the floor and smoke came out of it.

When the smoke cleared Hiei looked for kagome but she was gone.

* * *

With Yu Yu Gang

"The demon is very hard to find isn't he" Kurama said.

"Koenma did say that the demon could turn invisible" Yusuke said

"Why don't we stop for tonight" Kurama said looking at them.

The others nodded their heads and started to head home.

With Kagome

Kagome was bandaging her wound.

She used up all of her energy and well couldn't really cure herself right now.

"Might as well watch some T.V." she said walking towards her living room.

There wasn't anything that was interesting in the T.V. so she went to the kitchen and grabbed a tube of ice cream from the freezer and took it to her room.

When she went to her room she remembered about Kurama's coat.

'His coat' she grabbed the coat that was on the corner of the bed and took it in the laundry machine that was covered in blood.

When she got back in her room she sensed a strong demon aura in there.

"Hey what happened to the ice cream" she said out loud

"I took it" A voice said from the out side.

Kagome went to the window and saw Hiei with the ice cream in hand.

"Come on in Hiei I'll get you a spoon" she said leaving the room.

* * *

Hiei P.O.V.

This girl is very different then Keiko, Botan, and Yukina.

Her room walls are painted mid night black and the rest of the things in her room are also black.

She has a four poster bed with black covers and her desk and other furniture is black as well.

End of P.O.V.

When Kagome came back with a spoon she also had a jacket in her hand.

"Whose jacket is that?" he asked her.

"It's a boy from our school...his name is Shuichi" she said as she put it on the bed.  
While Hiei was eating and Kagome was working on her homework. Hiei noticed that he didn't sense any other auras around the house.

"Where's your family?" he asked. Kagome tensed.

"They're...gone they all died a month ago" she said looking away not wanting to meet his eyes.

Hiei stood and walked towards the window. "I have to go" he said leaving in an instant.

Kagome was looking at the picture that was on her desk and slowly put it down so that she couldn't see their faces.

"Every time I talk about you all I freeze up and can't cry" she said getting up and going to see the god tree.

When she was looking at the tree. She remembered all the traveling and training she had done with them.

"Why did you two had to do that if you hadn't then you would still be alive" She said looking at the tree and slowly walking away.

* * *

Next Day

Kagome was walking to school when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Kagome! Wait up!" she turned around to find Hojo coming.

'Oh no' she thought to herself.

"Kagome its good to see you again" he said looking at her up and down.

"Yeah it's great but I have to get to school before the bell rings see you" she said turning around to walk away but Hojo blocked her path.

"First, listen I know you moved from school but would you like to go to the movies with me?" he asked her.

"Sorry Hojo it's just that I like you as a friend not anything else" when a hand grabbed her forearm roughly.

"Kagome I wont take no for an answer anymore" he said.

"Hojo let me go" Kagome insisted.

"No your mine whether you like it or not" he said leaning in for a kiss when a pebble hit his head making him let go of Kagome.

Kagome stepped back when three figures came and got in front of her.

"Leave her alone" one of the figures spoke

"Who are you?" Hojo asked them.

"I'm Kuwabara" he said pointing at him self

"I'm Shuichi and I suggest that you leave Kagome alone" He said dangerously.

"And the one and only Yusuke also known as the great Urameshi" he said cracking his fingers.

At the name Yusuke Hojo froze 'Kagome is friends with the great Urameshi?!'

"I think you should follow Shuichi's advice before we teach you' Yusuke said.

"Bye" with that Hojo left.

They turned to see Kagome looking at her hands.

'h-he acted just like him' she thought to her self.

"Kagome are you alright?" Kurama asked her.

"I'm fine, here I brought you your coat back" she said.

"Thank you" he said accepting his coat from her small hand.

red let me out Yoko asked Kurama.

No Yoko she might get scared Kurama told him.

"Hey guys we'll be late for school" Kuwabara said.

"We'll never make it in time" Kagome told them starting to walk the other way.

"I guess we'll just skip school for the day" Yusuke said walking with the others.

"I'll just head back home see ya" she said raising her hand as a farewell.

"See you later Kagome" they all said at the same time.

When Kagome was out of site Yusuke turned to the others.

"Let's go look for the demon" Yusuke said.

End of Chapter Four

* * *

Her is Chapter Four hope you enjoyed it

Review


	6. V: Question is Is She Human?

Ok here is chapter Five in Crystal Rose.

I'm sorry that i didn't update on friday but i have desided that i will update every other friday so that means that i will update on August 10th so you will have to copperate with me OK? thank you alot.

Oh and thank you to all my reviewers all does reviews really help that way i can see that you all like this story so i'll continue to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha...[god i hate doing this

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five

Kagome was walking back to the shrine when she sensed a demon.

"Hiei?" she asked no one in particular as she entered the alley way that was next to her. She looked around when she felt a demonic aura behind her. She turned around but was thrown to a wall that was next to her.

When the wall connected to her side she felt the pain going through her side. She slowly tried to get which she did successfully.

The demon looked her up and down and licked his lips.

"Girl give me your power and I won't have to eat you" the demon said putting its huge hand out for her to get on.

She looked at the demon's hand and then at its face.

"Why in the hell should I go with you so that you can kill me?" she said holding her right side.

"No first I'll rut you till you beg for more then I'll slice your pretty body into thin slices and eat you with rat's blood" he said licking his lips and slowly getting closer to her.

"Wouldn't you like that my little cur?" he said his face just a hair breath away from her face. Kagome with her free hand slapped his face.

He slowly turned his head back at her and saw red in his yellow eyes.

"You will regret that you little cur" he said slowly disappearing.

"This can't be good" she said running out of the alley.

* * *

With Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara

The group was looking for the demon that they had been assigned.

"Damn it we'll never find the stupid demon" Yusuke said looking at the other two.

"We'll just have to keep looking for it before someone gets hurt" Kurama said looking at Yusuke who was standing in the middle of the abandoned street.

"Hey guys what's that over there?" Kuwabara asked them pointing to something that was thrown out of an alley.

The thing slowly got up and they noticed that it was...

"Kagome?!" Yusuke said confused at why Kagome was there.

Kagome as fast as she could, try to get away from here not wanting for them to get hurt. She ran pass them hoping that they wouldn't follow her.

"Ok why did she just pass us?" Yusuke asked them looking at Kagome.

Kurama looked at the floor and saw a blood trail that was Kagome's blood.

His eyes widen and screamed her name.

"Kagome!" he screamed when he saw that she was thrown on the floor. Kagome got up and looked at Kurama.

Big mistake.

Though they didn't see the claws they saw Kagome getting hurt. Her blood spilling everywhere.

"Kagome!" they all screamed

The demon grabbed her and squeezed her slowly.

Kagome got an idea. She slowly raised her hand and brought it down on its arm making it visible.

"It's the demon!" Kuwabara said.

Kurama in an instant ran for the demon he reached for a rose and jumped.

"Rose whip!" he screamed and slashed the demon's arm off that was holding kagome.

He looked down at her and saw that she had fainted.

Soon when Kagome was out of danger the other two attacked the demon.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke screamed hitting the demon.

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara said slashing the demon.

When they killed the demon they both ran towards where Kurama and Kagome were.

"Is she all right?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"not really the wounds on her back are deep and her rib cage in her right side were al broken and its getting harder for her to breath if we don't get her some medical help then she'll provably will die" he said looking down at kagome.

"Then why don't we take her to the hospital?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke hit him on the head.

"Idiot, do you honestly think that they will believe any story we make up with the damage that she has? 1 mean, please this Kyoto they'll think that it was us" Yusuke told him.

"Oh right" he said.

"Hey Kurama don't you have any herbs in that hair of yours?" Yusuke asked him.

"Yes but its used to heal demons when they get this kind of damage and it could be risky if I give it to her" he said laying her down on the pavement.

"but if Yoko helps me to get the demon power out of it but leave just enough then she'll be all right" he said looking at them.

"Uh ok we'll just pretend that we understood you how's that?" Yusuke said making sure that no one was watching them.

"Yeah you two do that" he said taking some of the demon power out of the herb that was glowing a pale green showing how much power was being removed.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes shot open and looked at Kurama. She tried to get up when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Kurama looking down at her.

"No Kagome your wounds are great you should stay on the floor before you damage your wounds even more" Kurama said.

Kagome looked at him and she shoved his hands away.

"Kagome please listen to me you have to stay down" he said pushing her down again.

"Let go of me" she said

"Kagome please just listen to me"

"I said let go of me!!" she said as purple demonic energy coming from her hand and pushed Kurama with it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her and were shocked 'how did she do that?'

Kagome got up and ran pass Kurama.

Kurama looked up at kagome and saw that her nails and her teeth had grow to be the size of claws and fangs, and her eyes had turned red but he was the only one that got to see it.

He got up and followed her and so did Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Heh, for someone that's injured, she's pretty fast" Yusuke said

Kagome went in an alley and it was a dead end. She turned around and saw them coming towards her.

"Kagome let us help you with your wounds" Kurama said gently.

"We can help you kagome" Yusuke said looking at her.

"Yeah what they said" Kuwabara said looking at her with slight energy in his hand.

Kagome saw the energy and panicked and jumped too high for a normal human she got on the building next to her and left.

"No freakin' way" Yusuke said looking up at where Kagome escaped.

"How did she jump like that, Kurama what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked

Kurama was kneeling next to the spot that kagome used to be standing on and said.

"the question is..." He slowly put his fingers on the puddle of blood that was Kagome's and brought it to his face so that he could examine it

"is she human?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara froze at the question.

* * *

With Kagome

Kagome was jumping on top of the buildings.

'What happened over there?' she asked her self.

She suddenly felt pain all over her body but especially on her side and back.

"Oh yeah the demon but that is going to have to wait" she said to her self arriving to the shrine. She looked at the modified house that she lives in and looked up at the room that was empty that was suppose to belong to her for her when she finished completing the jewel.

She looked away and entered the house she entered her room and went into the shower to take a long warm shower. She put her bloody uniform in the laundry basket and got in the shower.

All the blood got off her body and went down the drain. Kagome just looked down at all the blood and remembered her family she felt her body getting red from the heat and turned the cold water on.

When her lips had turned a light blue she turned off the water and went back to her room.

She looked out the window and sighted.

She went to her dresser and grabbed a small bottle that had green liquid in it.

She let one single drop on her forehead and her body started to glow a lime green color after the color faded her wounds had healed.

She went to her closet and took out a box.

She opened the box and took out an outfit.

It was a kimono that was royal blue and on the edges of her sleeves it had silver. Her obi was black and blue. The Kimono reached just above her knees hugging her form and her sleeves flared at the end and reached the floor hiding her hands. she also wore footless leggings that reached to her ankle. Her shoes were like Sesshomaru's only that they were baggy ankle boots. She went to her closet again and took out another box that was wood.

She opened it and found the gloves that she was looking for. They had a plate on it to protect her hands (ok so you know Ruroini Kenshin right well Kenshin has the gloves that I'm trying to explain and the help protect your hands from weapons).

She took out her belt that had the diamonds on and put it on around her waist.

Kagome went to her bed and grabbed a small black leather notebook.

"Now what should I get tonight?" she asked her self.

"Ah this fits my mood tonight" she said putting the book down and jumping out the window.

She walked towards the god tree and put her hand on it.

"Sesshomaru, Miroku please lend me your strength" she said

Light purple, and red energy traveled from the tree to her hand and caressed her hand before disappearing.

She silently walked to the well house and stood in front of it.

She pushed the doors open and walked towards the well she transformed into a demon and jumped into the well and with a sliver glow she was gone.

* * *

With Yu Yu Gang

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were looking for kagome when Botan appeared.

"Koenma wants to see you its urgent" she said.

"But we must find Kagome" Kurama said.

"I'm sure that who ever you are looking for she can wait" she said looking at them

"I don't know Botan when we saw her she was pretty injured" Yusuke said

"But Koenma made it clear that it was very important Yusuke!" she whined.

"Fine we'll go! You OK with that Kurama?" Yusuke said looking at the red head.

"Alright but we better hurry" he said.

Botan opened a portal and they all went in.

* * *

At Koenma's

They all stepped out of the portal and looked at Koenma.

"What do you want toddler?" Yusuke demanded.

"Don't call me toddler! Anyway I need you to capture a thief that wants a powerful artifact" he said.

End of Chapter Five

* * *

Ok well hereis the Chapter Five of Crystal Rose i hope you enjoyed and again i'm sorry that i didn't update on Friday.

Review

Later


	7. VI: Thief, & the Jagan Jewel Part I

Ok well here is chapter six of Crystal Rose hope you enjoy. And i will update on August the 24th so i'll see ya the.

**'talk'** Kurama talking

-talk- Hiei talking

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Six

"What artifact?" Kurama asked.

"It's-" Koenma was cut off by Kuwabara.

"Hey where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked him.

A sharp blade was quickly put on his neck.

"What did you say?" Hiei asked him dangerously.

"n-nothing Hiei" Kuwabara said.

"hn" was all Hiei said.

Hiei put away the blade and went to stand next to Kurama.

**'hello Hiei'** Kurama said.

-Hn what do you want fox?-

**'well I was wondering have you seen a girl with black hair?'**

Hiei was shocked.

'How does he know about Kagome?'

-No, why in the hell would I look for a girl?-

**'That's all I needed to know'** he said

They stopped talking to listen to Koenma.

"So what's the artifact?" Yusuke asked

Koenma was floating in mid air.

"The artifact is the Jagon Jewel" Koenma said

"I've never heard of it" Hiei said

"That's because we have kept it safe for more then a million years but the thief located it somehow and he informed us that he will come for it today" Koenma told them.

"But why would he want to steal it?" Yusuke asked.

"Because with it he can have ultimate power" Koenma told him.

"So all you want us to do is to keep it safe?" Kurama said

"Yes" Koenma said.

"Ok then lets do this" Yusuke said

Koenma led them to where the jewel was.

* * *

With Kagome

A portal opened and out came a demon.

The demon ran on the direction that led to the jewel.

"So it's in King Enma's castle? this will be even more interesting then I thought" the demon said running towards the castle.

* * *

With Yu Yu Gang

"Ok well all I want you to do is to keep an eye on the jewel" Koenma said entering the room where the jewel was in.

In the room there was only one light and it was on the clear case where the sits the rest is black.

"So what do we do?" Kuwabara asked them

"You all just have to stand in the darkness and make sure nobody steals the jewel" Koenma said going back to his office.

Yusuke went to look at the jewel with Kurama and Hiei.

The jewel was red and the pupil was green.

"It's a very interesting artifact I have never seen it" Kurama said.

"I guess it's because they kept it safe for so long" Yusuke said

"well there's a shock" Hiei said

"I wonder how Eikichi is doing?" Kuwabara said looking out of the distance.

Hiei looked at him.

"I wonder if he would take Kuwabara with him instead" he said

"I doubt it besides he came to steal something valuable not something that won't even cost a dime" Yusuke said still looking at the jewel.

"hn"

"We should be getting into position before the thief comes" Kurama said.

"Make sure you hide your energy" Yusuke told them and they all nodded except for Hiei.

* * *

With Kagome

Kagome was quietly walking in the castle trying to find he room where the jewel would be.

'If I were a very powerful and dangerous jewel where would I be?' she asked herself.

She looked around when she spotted an ogre talking to another ogre.

"I want you to take this to the detectives that are protecting the jewel" a blue ogre told the green ogre.

"Yes well um where is the room?" the green ogre asked

"Idiot here these are the directions to where they are now go!" and with those words the blue ogre left.

Kagome looked at the green ogre and smiled.

'Let's have some fun' she walked towards the ogre and smiled at him.

"Um hello sir" she said in an innocent voice.

"Um ca-can I h-help you miss?" he asked her while blushing.

"Oh I need help to where the detectives are?" she said looking up at him.

"Um...well I have the directions" he said looking away

'She's just too cute!' the green ogre thought to himself

She looked at him and her eyes where dangerous now.

"That all I needed to know" she said.

She disappeared but was behind him in a second.

She had a sword up against his throat in a matter of seconds.

"Now if you please give me the directions" she said pushing the blade more towards its neck.

The ogre gave her the paper and whimpered.

"Please don't kill me" he pleaded.

"Don't worry you won't feel anything...I promise" she said.

She pushed the blade all the way cutting of his head his body fell on its knees and then on the floor the head followed soon after.

"Now if you excuse me I have a jewel to steal" she said walking away.

Kagome found the room and looked at it.

'Hmmmm...so they hid their auras how interesting' she thought.

She pushed open the door and smiled

'Looks like they're hiding'

Kagome went inside the room and saw the jewel in the middle of the room.

The detectives looked at where the figure was standing.

-fox shouldn't we stop her?-

yes we should but we have to wait for Yusuke to do something

-hn-

Kagome walked towards the jewel and laughed.

"Looks like the jewel is all mine" she said removing the glass case and getting the jewel carefully.

"With this jewel nobody will stop me" she said.

"Nobody but us" Yusuke said.

"Really then come out and fight me" she said turning to the spot that Yusuke's voice was coming from.

"With pleasure" as in cue they all surrounded her.

Kagome was shocked to see Yusuke there in front of her.

'Urameshi?! What's he doing here?' Kagome looked around and saw Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

'Why is Hiei with them?' she asked herself.

"Oh, my you have me surrounded whatever shall I do?" she said sarcastically.

"Run maybe?" Yusuke said running towards her and trying to punch her only for Kagome to dodge it and her trying to punch him. He barely dodged her punch by ducking it she looked down at him and kicked him in the stomach. He went flying to the wall behind him. Hiei had his hand on his katana, Kurama had his hand behind his hair, and Kuwabara's hand was glowing yellow energy.

Kagome reached down on her belt and grabbed the amethyst stone. With glowing purple energy, the amethyst stone transformed into an amethyst spear.

She got in a fighting stance and looked at them with her cold eyes.

"I will not let you stop me" she said dangerously.

End of Chapter Six

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter of Crystal Rose 

see ya

Review


	8. VII: Thief,& The Jagan Jewel Part II

ok well i put this chapter up early because well i might not be able to go to the computer later Friday and i'll update on the 7th of September.

So i'll see you then.

**'talk' **Kurama talking

_'talk' _Yoko talking

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Seven

The group looked at Kagome incase she decided to attack them.

Yusuke slowly got up so that he could do a surprise attack towards Kagome.

* * *

Yusuke P.O.V.

Her energy it seems familiar but its demonic it couldn't be...could it?

"What are you?" I asked her

She just looked at me with a sexy...VERY sexy smirk (if I do say so my self)

"A demon" was all she said to me.

"Not just any demon but a Kitsune demon" Kurama told me looking her up and down.

What in the hell is he doing?

End of P.O.V.

* * *

Kuwabara launched a first at Kagome with his spirit sword. 

She blocked it with her spear and punched him in the face, and then she kicked him in the stomach, and pushed him away with her spear.

Hiei saw his chance and ran at full speed. He tried to slash her but his swings were only blocked by her spear.

'Who is she?' Hiei thought he tried to get into her mind but was met by an electric bolt that send him flying against the wall.

'Well, well, well, looks like you were trying to get into my mind now were you? What a terrible thing to do invading some one else's privacy' she told him in his mind.

Hiei looked at her and growled getting up he charged at her again.

"Get out of my head wench!" he screamed at her trying to slash her into pieces.

"My oh, my looks like I got you mad didn't I?" she said laughing at him

* * *

Kurama P.O.V.

She is a Kitsune but she's some kind that I have never seen

red what are you talking about?

Yoko that girl what kind of demon is she?

hmmm well she's a Kitsune red

yes but what kind of a Kitsune?

she's a silver and a hmm she couldn't be a- but maybe she could

While Yoko kept talking I looked at the demon who was looking strait at me.

End of P.O.V.

* * *

Kagome just finished fighting with the other three that were wrapped around in vines that were too strong even for Hiei. 

"Kurama us your rose whip to cut thru the vines!" Hiei screamed.

Kurama took out a rose and transformed it into a whip with thorns. He lashed it at the vines but was pinned by an arrow that looked at the arrow studying it.

The arrow was different from any other arrow that he had seen.

It was a rose shaped like an arrow.

The stem was green and it had two rose peddles as the fletching.

She had a bow on her hand with her free hand she reached behind her hair and took out another arrow attaching it to the string on her bow.

"Don't move and you won't get hurt" she said dangerously.

Kurama looked at her and smiled.

"I don't think it's me that will get hurt" he said smoke starting to appear.

The smoke hid Kurama from Kagome.

"Where are you?" she whispered to her self.

"Up here!" a silver figure jumped and was in the air on top of her.

Kagome looked up and jumped out of the way before Kurama hit her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

Kurama stood up and smirked at her.

"Hey I'm Yoko...Yoko Kurama" he said moving a strand of hair off his face

"Well it was a pleasure of meeting you but I must get going after I got what I needed I don't have a reason to fight anymore" she said turning around and starting to walk away.

"Look if you turn around and hand over the jewel I promise that you won't get hurt" he said looking at her retrieving form.

She stopped and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"And if I don't?" she asked him.

"Then I'll just have to fight you" he said

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Is that a threat or a challenge?" she said turning around fully.

"I suppose that's a challenge" he said getting in a fighting stance.

Yoko took out a rose whip and lashed it at Kagome. Kagome moved out of the way and then thru her arrow at him.

Yoko moved out of the way while he ran at her and then appeared behind her.

He chopped her on the back of her neck making her faint.

Before Kagome could hit the floor Yoko caught her in his arms.

The others took off the dead vines that were wrapped around them and walked towards Yoko.

"So do you know who she is?" Yusuke asked him.

"I'm afraid not but she looks familiar" he said looking down at Kagome.

Hiei looked at Kagome's sleeping form and noticed that it was changing.

"Look" he told the others.

The others looked at Kagome and noticed that her ears and tail were starting to disappear.

They all stood in shock when they noticed that it was Kagome in Yoko's arms.

"Looks like Kagome has a lot of explaining to do" Yoko said walking off with her in his arms.

Hiei followed Yoko and turned to see the others fallowing him as well.

Yoko transformed back to Kurama who was looking at Kagome and then looked at Hiei.

Hiei looked at Kurama and asked.

"What?" he said looking at Kurama.

"Nothing" was all Kurama said walking towards Koenma's office.

"Hey toddler we caught the thief" Yusuke said walking in after Kurama and Hiei.

"Stop calling me toddler Yusuke!!!!" Koenma screamed at him.

"Whatever" was all Yusuke said.

"Well then show me the thief" Koenma said floating in the air.

Kurama walked forward with Kagome in his arms.

"Hmmm do any of you know her name by any chance" Koenma asked them.

"Kagome Higurashi" they all turned to see Hiei looking at them.

"What?" he asked

"How do you know Kagome Hiei?" Yusuke asked him.

Hiei just shrugged his shoulders "I met her before" was all he said.

"I've heard her name before I'll look it up, Kurama you take her to a cell and chain her up and keep an eye on her, you three will come with me and we'll look for her profile" Koenma said.

Kurama left to the cell and the others went with Koenma with Hiei muttering to himself.

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a two foot tall toddler"

"Ditto" was all Yusuke said as they disappeared down the dark hallway.

Kurama hearing their little chat chuckled and took Kagome to a cell room.

* * *

With Kurama

Kurama looked for the cleanest cell room that he could find but only found that was close to being clean.

Kurama put Kagome down on the futon be that was in there and put the thick heavy metal collar around her neck.

_'she looks so peaceful in her sleep'_

**'yes compared to when she's at school she's as cold as Hiei but when she's sleeping she's very...'**

_'beautiful?'_

**'no, calm'**

_'you're right...she's always beautiful'_

Kurama just sighted

End of Chapter Seven

* * *

Ok well here you go and well i'll see you guys later. 

hope you enjoyed.

Review


	9. VIII: Thief,&The Jagan Jewel Part III

Well here is another chapter of Crystal Rose and thanks to all the reviews they help alot. I will update on the on September 21st okay well see ya!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Kurama stayed inside the cell he was on the dark corner leaning on the wall with his hands inside his pockets. Thinking.

'How was she able to transform?' he thought looking at her.

He heard moaning and looked to where Kagome was. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked her self.

Kagome slowly got up and tried to walk to the door when she felt a tug on her neck.

She reached towards her neck and frowned when she felt the cool texture of the metal.

"Great now I'm changed up like a damn dog" she muttered to herself.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle.

Kagome tensed "who's there?" Kagome demanded more then asked.

"Don't be frightened it's only me" Kurama sad stepping out of the shadows.

"Who said I was frightened?" she asked him.

"Well I did" he said looking at her.

"Well I'm not" she said looking away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Right my apologies" he said kindly.

"Whatever" she said still not looking at him.

It was quite for a while.

"Kagome"

"...Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"...Might as well while I have the time to answer"

"How are you able to transform into a demon?"

It stayed quite before she answered.

"Some one special gave me the power to be able to change"

Kurama could hear the sadness in her words when she answered his question.

"And who was this special someone?" he asked when it slipped from his mouth.

Before Kagome was able to answer, the door opened to show none other Yusuke.

"Urameshi what a surprise" she said leaning on the wall sitting with her legs crossed.

Yusuke looked at Kagome and then at Kurama and nodded his head.

Kurama turned to Kagome and smiled at her.

"Kagome you must see Koenma now" he said walking towards where the chain of her collar connects with the wall starting to take the chain off the wall when Kagome said.

"What if I don't want to go see him?" she said.

Yusuke looked at her and told her.

"We'll kill you on the spot" he said looking at her.

"Well I just want you to try it" she said getting up and looking at Yusuke with narrowed eyes.

Yusuke looked at Kagome and smirked.

"Please I want you to try it" he said looking at her.

Kagome reached down to grab one of her weapons but didn't find anything.

She looked down and saw that her belt had been removed then she looked up at Yusuke who was now smiling at her.

"So? Are you going to kill me?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him and flexed her nails as they transformed into claws.

"You forgot that I still got claws Urameshi" she said.

She suddenly felt a tug to her neck and looked behind her and saw Kurama with the end of the chain in his hand.

"Great now I do feel like a dog" she said getting depressed.

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh.

Kagome looked up at him and frowned.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You know you're alright Higurashi" he said messing with her hair.

"Of course I would never be able to kill you, you're too funny" he said walking towards the door.

"C'mon we gotta go" he said while the others followed him out.

They were walking in silence when Kagome spoke.

"So would you guys really kill me?" she asked them.

"Probably not Yusuke just said that so that you would get annoyed with him" Kurama said looking at her by the corner of his eye.

Kagome looked at Yusuke and frowned.

"You are soooooo gonna get it!" she screamed at him

"I got a question for you, I want to know if you would kill any of us?" Yusuke asked her without turning around to look at her.

"If you were a threat to me then yes" she said walking a little faster.

"I know I've heard that before" a voice said

The three looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"Well it's nice to know that you are alright Hiei" Kagome said looking at him.

Hiei just smirked.

"Higurashi" Hiei said.

"Hi to you too" Kagome said.

"Hn" Hiei said he turned around and walking towards Koenma's office with the others behind him.

When they reached Koenma's office Kagome stopped walking.

"I don't want to go in" she said

They all turned around and looked at her.

"Why not?" Yusuke asked her.

"Because..." Kagome got a smoke bomb from the inside of her sleeve and thru it at them.

"I just don't want to" she said she flexed her claws and cut the chain off, of the collar and ran the opposite direction.

Hiei noticed that she was running away.

"Kurama lets go!" he screamed already running after her with Kurama soon on his heel.

"Hiei get in front of Kagome I got a plan, and if she passes you just stay where you are" he said.

"Hn"

Hiei appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome only smirked and ran faster. When she was in front of him Kagome put pressure on her right leg and jumped over him while she got another smoke bomb and thru it at him while in the air before coming down and she kept running.

Kagome kept running when the floor under her trembled and vines appeared under her and wrapping themselves around her.

Kagome tried to get out of the vines when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"well, well, well, looks like I got you my little vixen" Kurama said appearing from behind her and walking in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

She looked at him and noticed that his eyes were gold not emerald.

"Please Yoko don't flatter me that doesn't work on me" she said looking away.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked her.

"Easy your eyes are gold not emerald like Shuichi's so can you let me go now?" she asked him innocently.

"Smart, but I'm afraid I can't let you go" he said

Kagome looked at him and asked.

"Oh and why not?" she asked him.

"Because like I said before Koenma wishes to see you" he said.

Kagome looked at him again and noticed that his eyes were green again.

Kurama made sure that her hands were tied up by vines before getting her up in his arms bridal style.

When they got in Koenma's office there was a seat there and Kurama put Kagome there.

"So you are Kagome Higurashi are you not?" Koenma asked her

"That's what everybody calls me" she said.

That's when Kuwabara entered.

"Koenma we found the file that you wanted" he said

"Ah good, good I was starting to think that you weren't going to be able to find it" he said getting the file from Kuwabara's hands.

Kuwabara went to stand next to the others when Yusuke asked.

"So, how did it go?" he asked him with a sly smile.

"Ugh, terrible it took me forever if you two gone" he said pointing at Hiei and Yusuke.

"What did happen?' Kurama asked Kuwabara

* * *

Flashback

"Ok well I want you three to look for a profile with the name 'Higurashi, Kagome' got it?"

When the doors open they saw a room full with files they all sweat dropped.

"So you want us to look for that file here?" Kuwabara asked Koenma.

"Yes now if you excuse me I have sugar coated rice ball with my name on it" Koenma said disappearing.

"Ok then Hiei, Urameshi lets get started...you guys?"

When Kuwabara looked at where the other two used to be standing here was nothing but a trail of smoke leaving the room.

"Oh, great" Kuwabara muttered to himself.

End of Flashback

* * *

Kurama just shock his head slowly as Yusuke laughed and Hiei just looked at them.

Back with Kagome Koenma was talking to her.

"This...this is your profile Kagome. Everything that I need to know is in here" he said slamming the file on his desk.

Kagome looked down at the file then up at Koenma and raised one of her eyebrows.

"So what's your point?" she asked him with boredom in her voice.

Koenma looked like he was going to explode.

"I'll read it to you" he said grabbing the file again and opening it.

**Profile**

**Kagome Higurashi's Profile**

**Name: Higurashi, Kagome**

**Spirit level: 2/5**

**Race: Miko, Human**

**Job: protector of the Shikon No Tama**

**Other: Time traveler**

**Travels with: half-demon, fox demon, demon slayer, monk, and a demon cat.**

**Mission: collect shard fragments and make the jewel whole again.**

**Over all: COMPLETED**

**Unimportant facts:**

**Weight: 100 lb.**

**Height: 5'6**

**DOB: October 13**

**Location: Sunset Shrine**

**End of profile**

"Well do you have anything to say?" Koenma asked her.

Kagome looked at him and then said.

"There are some mistakes"

End of Chapter Eight

* * *

well here you go another chapter of Crystal Rose hope you enjoyed.

Review


	10. IX: The New Shikon No Tama

Here is chapter Nine of Crystal Rose i hope you are very pleased at how this turns out i for one liked how it all turned out. i will update on October 5th okay?

**'talk' **Kurama talking

_'talk'_ Yoko talking

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY

Okay well Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Koenma looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"My profile has some mistakes" she said.

"Oh yeah? Show me then" he told her.

Kagome looked at the open profile and then pointed to race.

"If you have noticed I'm no longer a miko" she said

"So you are a demon?" he asked her.

"Well...not exactly" she said.

"Then what are you?" he asked her

"Well me demon self is inside of me" she said.

"Like Kurama?" he said

"Kurama? Who's Kurama?" she asked him.

"Kurama is the red head over there" he pointed at Kurama.

She looked at him then back at Koenma.

"Anything else?" he asked her

Kagome looked down at her hands then at Koenma and nodded.

"Well what is it?" he asked her

"The job" she said

"What?" he asked.

"The job...it's wrong" she said

"What aren't you the protector of the jewel?" he asked her as he turned on the huge T.V. showing the Shikon No Tama.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the T.V. and looked at the screen the image of the jewel reflecting in her eye's.

"No" she said.

"No? Why not?!" he asked her.

She put her hand on the jewel and turned around. Glaring, at him she said something that shocked them all.

"Because I am the jewel" she said

"How can you be the jewel?" Koenma asked.

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it" she said looking down at her feet.

"Then show me" Koenma said.

"How in the hell can I show you if it's all in the past?!" Kagome yelled.

Koenma snapped his fingers and the blue ogre that she saw in the hall way bring an orange glowing orb and give it to Koenma before leaving.

"This orb will allow us to see your memories" he said letting her look at the orb from the palm of his hand. She stared at the orb before returning her glaring eyes towards him.

"Why would I want to show my memories to you?" she growled at him allowing one of her fangs to slip out of her mouth so that he could catch on to her threat.

Koenma (hoping that he wouldn't get killed) jumped up and stuck something on Kagome's forehead.

"What's that toddler?" Yusuke asked him.

Kagome turned around and saw a smiley face sticker on her forehead.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing their heads off.

"You got to be kidding toddler what in the hell is that for?" he asked Koenma between laughs.

"With that she will be somewhat hypnotized and she will have no control of her body that way we can look into her memories" Koenma informed him.

"Wouldn't that be invading her privacy?" Kuwabara asked him.

"relax we are only going to see her life in the feudal era, besides she can still hide anything that she doesn't want us to see" he said looking at Kuwabara before walking towards Kagome.

Kagome was too busy to hear what they were planning to do to her by trying to take the stupid sticker off her forehead.

Koenma snapped his fingers and Kagome stopped.

"Now Kagome we are going to travel into your mind you can hide whatever you want understand?" he asked who only nodded her head.

Kurama turned to look at Koenma handing Kagome the orange orb. He looked at Kagome and saw that her eyes all were orange and hazy (if you have seen the first movie when Kagome was possessed by the evil demon her eyes were like the ones that I'm trying to describe only that they're orange and not red).

When Kagome's fingers connected with the orb the T.V. screen turned on her memories were being shown to the detectives.

Kagome let then see up to the point when Sesshomaru had transformed her into a kitsune but she didn't let them see the rest (so that means you won't get to see either .).

"Hey what gives?!" Yusuke asked

"Hmmm it seems like she is trying to hide something from us" Koenma said.

Kagome had tightened her hold on the orange orb.

'I can't let them near that memory' she said to herself.

But the more she tried to hide information from the detectives the harder it was for her to keep her hold of the memory from being shown on the screen.

"Hey did you hear that?" Yusuke asked them.

They grew quite and looked at the T.V. screen. It was black but they could hear voices coming from it.

* * *

_The Voices_

_"So reincarnation you have finally sinned"_

_"What do you want Kikyo?"_

_"I have come here to see you suffer for the rest of you life"_

_"W-what?"_

_"Please Priestess Midoriko come out of the jewel tonight"_

_There was a slight noise like something coming out of something_

_"Miko Kagome you have sinned and for that you must be punished for the terrible sin that you have commited"_

_There was a strange language being chanted by Kikyo and Midoriko._

_"Please Kagome forgive me for this" Midoriko whispered barely audible. Barely._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!"_

_"But miko this will always remind you of what you have done today you will never be able to forget it"_

_"Now that Midoriko is gone I can tell you what I have always wanted to say"_

_"..."_

_"It seems because of you stupidity you have killed your self hmmm?"_

_"Shut up"_

_"What did you say it seems that I couldn't hear you?"_

_"I said shut up you bitch!"_

_"Tsk tsk you should learn to control your emotions reincarnation"_

_"I swear on their graves that you will die by my hands"_

_"...I for one would like to see you try"_

_End of the Voices_

* * *

The detectives were quite when they heard something break. 

They all turned to look at Kagome. Her hands were bloody and the orb was on the floor below her hands shattered.

Kurama walked towards Kagome and took her bloody hands in his.

"Kagome are you all right?" he asked

"I'm...fine don't worry about me" she said as she looked at the sticker that was on her forehead fall on the ground.

Kagome looked down at her hands and looked away as fast as she could.

"Blood...so much blood" she said

Kurama looked at her with consern.

"Botan quickly bring a rag and hot water"

"Roger Koenma sir"

Botan came into the room with the water and rag. Kurama walked towards Botan and took the items from her hands and walked back to Kagome.

Botan turned to look at Kagome who was staring at the floor.

"Kurama who's that demon?" she asked him

"Botan this is Kagome, Kagome this is Botan" he said gesturing who, and who was with his hand.

Kagome looked up at Botan and sniffed.

"You smell of death, what are you the grim reaper?" she asked her.

"Bingo! You got it right"

Kurama was cleaning Kagome's hands when he saw the crescent moon.

'Wait only ebony's have that!'

"Kagome it seems like you have two large pieces of glass in your hands" Kurama told her.

"That explains why its pain full to move them" she muttered to her self.

Kurama asked Yoko if he would lend his claws so that he could take the glass out of Kagome's hand Yoko was happy to help.

**'Yoko thank you for letting me use your claws'**

_'if it's to help Kagome anytime'_

With the help of Yoko's claws Kurama was able to take out the glass from her hands. Then he wrapped them up with bandages.

"So what kind of demon are you?" Koenma asked Kagome.

End of Chapter Nine

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Nine of Crystal Rose see you next time!!! 

Review


	11. X: Lets Make A Deal

Ok well her is the tenth chapter for Crystal Rose i hope you like it and i'll get the next chapter on, on October 26th alright well see you soon. Sooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in a wekk and that i missed my deadline it's just that's there's alot going on right now so sorry.

_'talk'_ Yoko Talking

**'talk'** Kurama talking

Disclaimer: don't own YYH or IY

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Kagome looked at Koenma.

"Well as you can see I'm a fox but I"m a-" Kagome was cut off by Kurama.

"She's a silver and an ebony" he said

"What?" Koenma asked again seeing if he heard right.

"Yes, I'm a mix of silver and ebony" she said

Botan turned to look at Kurama and then at Kagome.

"Well I'll be on my way Koenma, see you all later and it was nice meeting you Kagome" she said looking at her before walking out of the room.

"One thing that really is confusing me is if Taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru was an Inu demon then why are you a Kitsune?" Koenma asked her.

"Well the way he explained it was that I become any demon with his blood based on my personality" she said

"Hmmm interesting" he said looking at Kagome and then down at her file.

Yusuke nodded his head understanding what she had said.

Kuwabara turned and looked at Yusuke.

"I don't get it" Kuwabara said scratching the top of his head.

Hiei turned to look at him.

"Did it hurt?" Hiei asked Kuwabara.

"Did what hurt?" Kuwabara asked him.

"When your mother dropped you on your head" he said looking at him.

"Why you little son of a bit-" Kuwabara started.

"Children would you mind saving it for later?!" Kagome said while clenching and unclenching her hands to get used to the bandages.

While Kagome was arguing with Kuwabara and Hiei, Yusuke turned to look at Kurama.

"Yo Kurama what is an ebony?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"Ebony's are fox demons that are as rare as silver's but like every demon they have some sort of power that they only have. They are very strong in the day, but at night when the moon is out they are twice as strong, but when there is a lunar eclipse they grow weak and transform into humans. Ebony's also have guardian animals that come out of them and feed off their energy and with that energy they protect their masters." He said looking at Yusuke who looked like he was thinking.

"You said guardian animals that come out of them...what does that mean?" he asked Kurama.

"Ebony's have a phase of the moon on their skin that they are born with. It's on any part of their body and it's like a portal for their guardian animal to come out from and they can go back thru it as well" he explained

"Ok then how did you figure out that she was a silver and an ebony?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I noticed that her arrows were roses and well I know that the only fox demon's that us plants as weapons are silvers, and ebony's have any phase of the moon and while I was cleaning Kagome's hands I noticed that on her right palm there was a crescent moon with strong demonic energy coming from it so I'm pretty sure that it's the mark of the Ebony's" Kurama said.

"Alright now I understand" Yusuke said.

"Hey Shuichi!" Kagome called.

He turned to look at her.

"So should I call you Kurama or Shuichi?" she asked him.

"You may call me Kurama if you like" he said looking at her with a smile.

Kagome nodded and turned to look at Koenma.

"So toddler what's my punishment going to be?" she asked him.

"What if we make a deal?" he asked her.

"What kind of deal?" she asked him.

"I'll make sure that none of your crimes ever happened if..." he said.

"If what?" she asked

"You have to become a...spirit detective" he said

Kagome stared at him making him uneasy.

"Let me get this strait you want me to become a spirit detective?" Kagome asked him

"Well I figured that you might want to have a clean file instead of going to jail but I guess you don't" he said

"Wait, wait, wait who said I wasn't going to take the offer?" she said getting up and looking at him.

"I'm in" she said looking at him with a smirk.

"Great here are your belt and your very own communication mirror" he said handing her the items.

"What does it do?" she asked looking the communication mirror.

"with it you can contact any of the detectives or Botan and me" he told her.

Kagome balanced it in her hands and then put it inside of her sleeve before standing up.

"Wait" Koenma said

Kagome turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want now?" she asked him.

"How are you going to get home?" Koenma asked her.

"Watch" she only said.

Kagome stepped away from them and stretched out her hands in front of her. She connected her index and thumb together. Hands were only a hair breath away and they noticed that in the middle of her hands there was a red line. She moved her hands far apart from each other and then separated her index and thumb fingers making the line outstretch into a portal.

Kagome looked at them again and waved goodbye before jumping in and the portal closing behind her.

They stared at where Kagome used to be standing.

Kuwabara looked at the others and then at where Kagome used to be standing.

"Well that was interesting" he said

* * *

With Kagome

In the well house a silver light erupted from the well and Kagome jumped out of the well and landed swiftly in front of the door.

Kagome opened the door to the well house and walked towards her house.

Kagome entered her house and took off her boots.

She took her boots with her to her room and on the way she heard her stomach grumbled.

"So it looks like I'm hungry" she said walking into her room.

Kagome went into the bathroom and took off her clothes and took a bath.

After she took her bath she got on her pajamas which were black sweat pants and a tank top.

Kagome went to the kitchen and grabbed an instant cup of ramen and went to her room to do her homework.

'Math is so complicating' she thought.

When Kagome finished her homework she got up and looked around her room.

'This place is way to crowded' she thought to her self

She got out of her room and went to the room that was to be hers when she finished the jewel.

Kagome walked bare footed to the other room that was next to her room and looked at it.

'I guess its time to move in' she thought sitting in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and meditated.

When Kagome opened her eyes she looked around and saw that the room was just like her room. Everything was the same the paint, her bed and all the furniture and her belongings were all in the room.

Kagome was satisfied with the way her room looked. The only difference in her room was that the wall that looked outside was made out of glass. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She looked at her bed and saw the crystal rose Kurama had given her laying on her bed. She slowly went to her bed and looked at the rose before getting on her bed and grabbing the rose.

The cool texture of the rose felt oddly warm to her.

Kagome layed down on her bed in a ball and looked at the rose.

Then she slowly drifted off to sleep while holding the rose carefully in her hands.

'You're so kind Kurama' were her last thoughts before going to a silent sleep.

* * *

With Kurama

Kurama was on his bed laying there. Restless. All because there was a surten someone in his mind.

'Kagome'

_'Red stop thinking of the little vixen and get some sleep'_

**'I can't Yo- wait sense when do you call her "little vixen"?'** Kurama asked

_'when I met her besides it suits her, and I think she likes it'_ Yoko said proudly.

Kurama closed his eyes and slowly went of to sleep with Kagome still in his mind.

End of Chapter Ten

* * *

Ok well here is the tenth chapter of Crystal Rose and i hope you liked it and enjoyed it see ya soon 

Review


	12. XI: Did You Bring It?

Okay well i am done with the eleventh chapter of Crystal Rose!!!! I will update on November 9th okay well i hope to see you there. thanks to all the people who revied me thank you so much.

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or IY.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Kagome woke up in the morning and saw the fog in the morning sky.

'A fog?' she thought to herself 'how odd'

Kagome turned to look at her alarm clock and saw that it was only 15 minutes until school started.

"Oh crap I'm going to be late!" Kagome said while getting out of her bed and getting ready for school as fast as she could. She quickly took a shower and get dressed she grabbed her belt and backpack be fore running in demon speed towards school Kagome made it to school five minutes early.

'Great made it just in time' she said while walking up to the school.

"Oi! Higurashi"

Kagome turned around to see the others coming up to her.

"Well if it isn't the great Kurama, Urameshi, and Kuwabara" she said putting her hand on her hip and had a smirk on her face.

Kurama smiled sheepishly, while Kuwabara and Yusuke stroke a pose.

"Ok don't ever do that again" she said looking at the two idiots.

Then the bell rang.

"It seems like we should get going" Kurama said. He turned to look at Kagome but only saw a trail of smoke heading towards the school.

"Something tells me that she already left love bird" Yusuke said while walking with his hands behind his head towards the school with the others behind him.

Kagome had arrived late so did the others so they had to wait outside of Mr. Akashi's class.

Yusuke was cussing at no one in particular, Kuwabara was mumbling something about his "honor code", Kurama was staring of into space, and Kagome was looking out the window. When long nose, and buck tooth came out to talk to them.

"Well I know that it's a hobby for Urameshi and Kuwabara to be tardy, but I heard that you were an excellent student Shuichi, I guess those rumors were wrong but what did I expect from a boy who dies his hair and looks like a girl..." he said while he kept talking Yoko decided to talk as well.

_'why that little-'_

**'easy Yoko calm down don't let it get to you'**

Then Mrs. Akashi turned to Kagome with a smirk.

"And you Miss Higurashi I suggest that you stop having 'fun' with these trouble makers...or you could have fun with me" he said while pulling the bottom of her skirt gently (the bastard!!...sorry for the blow up). Kagome was about to hit the bastard when Kurama butted in.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome like that" he said dangerously while looking at the bastard dangerously.

_'hell yeah no one touches my little vixen like that but us!!!' _

Mr. Akashi looked slightly frightened but turned away and went inside his room and left the others outside. While they all walked around the hall with Yusuke and Kuwabara running around seeing who ran the fastest.

"Hey Kurama" Kagome said

"Yes Kagome?" he said looking down at her who was looking strait ahead.

"Um...thanks for protecting me from that bastard...thanks a lot" she said looking up at him with a smile.

Kurama smiled back at her.

"Any time Kagome" he said walking next to her. They all decided to go up to the roof when they all got back together with Yusuke and Kuwabara tring to catch their breath. Out on the roof Kagome sitting on top of the entrance, Kurama was leaning against the entrance, and Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing with cards.

"You know when I go on top places like a roof I feel like I'm sitting on a tree back in the feudal era" Kagome said looking up at the gloomy sky. Kurama opened his eyes to look down at the ground only to see the fog.

"It looks like the fog is very heavy" Kurama said.

"I agree but it's probably just the crazy weather" Kagome said jumping of the building. Kurama looked at her then he slowly looked down at her delicate small hands to see them still bandaged up.

"How are your hands?" he asked Kagome

Kagome looked down at her bandaged hands and shrugged.

"They'll be alright" she said

Hiei then appeared in front of Kagome.

"So did you bring it?" Hiei demanded.

She smirked.

"Why Hiei you still don't trust me?" she asked him

"Hn, I said did you bring it?" he said looking at her well more like glared.

Kagome sighted.

"Here" she reached into her backpack and took out an ice cream tube. They all fell anime style except for Hiei and Kagome. She got two spoons out as well and sat on top of the entrance again with Hiei. They were eating the ice cream when Yusuke stated screaming.

"Are you serious? I thought that you were talking about something dangerous!!!" he yelled. They all just looked at him.

"Idiot" Kagome and Hiei said together.

Kagome's fox ears came out all of a sudden without her even knowing it.

_'she looks adorable!' _

**'Yoko calm down' **

_'how can I she's right in front of us!' _

**'easy you can-' **

_'look her ears are twitching!' _

**'ok Yoko I noticed' **

_'hey red why don't you take her away from here and court her?' _

**'I don't think she'll agree' **

_'don't nock until you try it' _

**'Yoko just-' **

_'oh come on don't you want to hear her under us screaming, moaning our name and-'_

-Red shut that sick minded fox up-

_'oh Hiei don't tell me you have taken an interest to my beautiful vixen, and here I thought you loved me'_ Yoko said with a purr.

-Red keep that fox away from-

_'ha I can't believe you believed me'. _

-Kagome is more like a sister to me-

**'stop fighting you two' **

School soon ended and they went home.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Kagome woke up and looked at her calendar it was November 14 she turned away from it Kagome silently and slowly got out of bed and took a shower. She got out got dressed and left for school. When she got to school she went up to the roof. And saw that it was a gloomy and gray day.

"It's always like this on this very day" she said quietly.

She went back into class were the gang was in.

"Oi Kagome" Yusuke said.

Kagome looked at him and turned away still walking towards her seat. For the rest of the morning Kagome was distant from them all.

"Hey do you guys know why Kagome's acting like this?" Yusuke asked the others.

"No" Kurama said.

Then the bell rang for lunch.

"Well we should head for lunch, Kagome would you-" Kurama stopped talking to see that Kagome was gone.

"Hey were did she go?" Kuwabara asked.

The others just shrugged.

End of Chapter Eleven

* * *

OKay well here was the 11th chapter of Crystal Rose i hope you enjoyed it. Yeah Yoko was a pervert in this chapter hahaha...

Review


	13. XII: Thru the Bamboo Forest

Okay well sorry for the delay but here you go Chapter Twelve of Crystal Rose i hope you guys forgive me for the short delay but i moved houses and my dad barely put the computer back up and the internet too. I will update on November 30th.

Song: My Emmortal by Evanescence

_'talk' _kurama talking

**'talk'** Yoko talking

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or IY

enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter Twelve

They were all walking to the roof to eat their lunch.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kagome." Yusuke said.

"Yeah she was really quite this morning" Kuwabara said.

Suddenly a black blur went pass him making him fall and hit his nose on the floor and stopped in front of Kurama.

"Where is Kagome fox?" Hiei asked Kurama.

Kurama looked at Hiei then at Kuwabara who was about to hit Hiei on his head.

"Honestly Hiei could you make an entrance that doesn't involve Kuwabara getting a nose bleed?" he asked his fire apparition friend.

Hiei turned to look at the nose bleeding Kuwabara then he turned to look back at Kurama

"What is your point fox?" Hiei asked him.

"Why you little bugger-" Kuwabara started.

Hiei didn't pay attention to him and kept talking to Kurama.

"So where is Kagome" he demanded

"We don't know" Yusuke said walking beside Hiei.

"She wouldn"t talk to us all morning" Yusuke said putting his hands behind his head.

"Hn" Hiei was about to leave when they all heard a melody playing down the hall that they were in.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked them.

"Don't know but let's get out of here come on" he said walking towards the other end of the hall.

Yusuke saw from the corner of his eye that Kurama and Hiei weren't following him.

"Let follow them Kuwabara" he said walking towards the red head and the short kid.

The hallway was always dark and that's why nobody ever went thru there.

"My question is why is this hall always so dark?" Yusuke asked himself loudly.

"Shhh listen" Kuwabara told him.

They all arrived at the music room which was the only place with a piano.

The melody that the piano was playing was beautiful in a way but at the same time they could feel the sadness coming from the keys being played.

"Who is playing that?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara who shrugged but continued listening to the music.

Suddenly they heard some one start singing.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_ And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_ This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Kurama opened the door just a crack so that he could see who was singing when he saw who it was his eyes widen.

_'It's my little vixen who is playing that beautiful music and singing no less she just to perfect isn't she Kurama?'_ Yoko said

**'Well she does amaze me too Yoko'** Kurama told him

Kurama turned his attention to Kagome and kept listening to her sing and play.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_ And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating life _

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind _

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me_

Kurama had a frown.

'What is she telling us in her song?' Kurama asked himself. Then he got it.

'Is she trying to say something about the half demon that she used to travel with?'

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_ But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

Kurama saw Kagome only playing when she had sung the last verse to the song.

Soon after that she stopped playing but still had her fingers on the keys with her eyes outside the window Kagome suddenly turned to look at the entrance of the Music room when she heard a loud bang of the door opening. Her eyes widen when she saw Kurama standing there. She looked away from him and stood up.

Kagome walked towards him. She looked up at him and smiled she put her hands on his shoulders and raised her self a bit so that she could whisper in his ear.

"I know you are smart and I know that you understood the song but I don't want you to tell the others got it?" she whispered before going to her class leaving poor Kurama there with a faint blush in his cheeks.

_' The way she whispered into our ear...god that was intense'_

"We better get to class" he told the others who were looking at him.

"So Kurama what did she say to you?" Yusuke asked him.

"She said nothing" Kurama said walking towards his class

When school was over the detectives were all walking towards an ice cream parlor Kagome not with them.

"So what do you think is wrong with Kagome?" Yusuke asked them when they all got their shakes except for Hiei who got a huge banana split and sat down on a table.

"I don't know...maybe it's her time of the month?" Kuwabara said.

Kurama started choking on his shake (how funny would that be but don't worry he doesn't die) Yusuke started to laugh and Hiei hit Kuwabara over the head.

Kurama cleared his throat with the help of Hiei who was pounding on his back.

"I'm sure it's not that" he said.

_'that idiot if it was her time of the month then I would have smelled the difference in her scent'_

* * *

With Kagome

Kagome was sitting on her bed staring out her window it was still gray and dark out she slowly got off her bed and changed into a black dress that had long sleeves and it reached to her Knees.

Kagome walked to the front door and put on her high heel black shoes.

She put on her coat and left the shrine.

* * *

With Yu Yu Gang

They were all talking when Kurama asked a question that everyone wanted an answer for.

"I wonder where Kagome's family is?" Kurama said looking out the window.

Hiei tensed.

Kurama felt Hiei tense and looked towards him.

"Do you know anything about it Hiei?" he asked him

Hiei got up and walked away.

They all stayed quite.

* * *

With Kagome

Kagome was walking towards the temple when she saw the others.

She stopped to look at the Hiei hit Kuwabara over the head Yusuke was laughing and Kurama was coughing after he took a sip of his shake.

Kagome stared at them for another minute before she continued walking towards her destination.

Kagome was walking up the steps of the temple when she felt a drop of water hit her face.

"Oh dear did someone in your family died that is causing you much grief?" the old shrine keeper asked her.

Kagome stared at her before shaking her head.

"No its just that it fell from the sky...it seems that it will start raining soon" she said looking up at the sky while wiping away the rain drop.

"Well don't stay out to long dear or you'll catch a cold" the old lady said.

Kagome bowed her head and with a smile walked off towards the graves.

The graves were all going up a hill that already had many graves on it.

On one side of the hill there was a forest on the ground there was a sign that said keep out. Kagome made sure that no one was around before slipping into the forest. As she walked deeper into the forest it slowly started to change into a bamboo forest. As she went further in she saw three graves made out of marble and that had kanji wording on it. Kagome looked at them and her eyes were filled with sadness.

Kagome knelt down in front of the graves and started to clean them.

When the graves shown and she could see her reflection she put incense on them. Kagome slowly reached behind her hair and brought out a seed.

She planted the seed behind the middle grave and with some of her spirit energy the seed started to grow into roses. As the seed grew the roses shown with unique colors they colors were black, blue, and white.

Kagome kneeled down and started to pray. Suddenly it started to rain down hard.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and she saw the roses and the graves getting wet.

"What are you doing here Hiei?" she said

Hiei jumped down from his hiding place and walked behind Kagome.

"Why did you come here?" He asked her.

"I came to visit my family" she simply said starting to pray again with her eyes closed again.

"Why bother they're all dead" he said.

"True but I owe them my life besides I still love them" she said opening her eyes and getting up.

"It's best that you forget about them it will only bring you grief" he said.

Kagome turned around and looked at him.

"No matter how much I hate my past and try to forget about it I can not, because it will always be my present and my future" she said walking past him and walking towards the entrance of the temple.

Hiei looked at Kagome before turning around and looking back at the graves. Hiei bowed respectfully at the graves before disappearing away.

End of Chapter Twelve

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Twelve of Crystal Rose.

review.


	14. XIII: Rose Starts To Slowly Grow

Ok here is the thirteen chapter of Crystal Rose i hope you enjoy next update will be on December 14.

Disclaimer: don't own YYH and IY

enjoy

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Kagome was sleeping when she woke up. Kagome turned around to look at her clock that read 6:00 A.M.

"Why in the world would I wake so early on Sunday, of all the days in the week it had to be a Sunday" she mumbled to her self.

Kagome finally got out of her bed and went to her closet and put on her miko garbs. She looked at herself on the mirror then left to clean the shrine's grounds.

Kagome had a straw broom and was sweeping the ground when she heard a noise coming from the forest that was around the shrine. Kagome looked over at the side where the noise was coming from and saw a lizard demon coming out of the forest. The demon looked around and stopped when he saw Kagome in the distance his curiosity in his eyes quickly turned into hunger. Kagome looked at it and stopped and fully turned to look at it.

The demon looked at her for a minute before it lunged at her. Kagome jumped back and ducked her head when it brought out it's claw's. He quickly turned around and ran back towards the forest, Kagome thought that, that was it only for the lizard demon to turn around and run full force towards her again. He jumped towards her Kagome quickly ducked her head. In the air it turned around to face her back and lashed it's claw's at her. Kagome from the corner of her eye was able to see the attack coming before it made contact with her back. She turned around and brought her forearm up in front of her. The demon made contact with her forearm instead piercing it's claw's into her arm. Kagome didn't even flinch instead she brought her free arm that was holding the broom and brought it up and smacked the demon with the broom. The demon looked at her he stopped and looked back at the forest he turned to glare at her one more time before running back towards the demon.

"No you don't" Kagome said she ran towards the demon and pierced her claws into the demon. The demon died and turned into ashes that Kagome swept up with her broom.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Kagome was cleaning the shed when she heard voices coming from the stairs of the shrine.

"Kurama why are we going to a stupid shrine for?"

"Because Yusuke, Koenma told us that there was a demon here"

"Yeah like three hours ago"

"Well if you had stopped cryin' Urameshi we could have been done with this mission already"

"Oh shut up Kuwabara"

"Hn, I hate babysitting"

'Well, well, well looks like I have some visitors' she thought to herself.

When the detectives arrived at the top of the shrine they all stopped talking and looked towards Kagome.

"Oi, Kagome what are you doing here?!" Yusuke said pointing at her with his finger.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and answered.

"I live here you dope" she said walking towards them.

"Kagome what happened to your arm?" Kuwabara asked her.

They all looked at her arm and saw that it was covered in blood, Kagome used the sleeve of her arm to cover her injured one.

"The demon that you were looking for attacked me, and I took it to meet its creator" she said turning around to walk back into the shed. In one quick motion Kurama grabbed a hold of her uninjured arm and made her look at him.

"Kagome do you have a first aid kit?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded her head and took them inside the house.

"Hey Kagome nice pad" Yusuke said looking around.

"Yeah, you guys wait here, and try not to destroy anything got it?" she said while holding Kurama's hand though it seems that she didn't even notice it. Kurama was looking around her room when she came in with the first aid kit.

"Here's the kit Kurama" she said handing it to him.

Kurama was looking around when he saw the crystal rose that he had given to her on her desk Kurama smiled, then he noticed that there was a picture frame next to it. He walked towards the picture and picked it up. On the picture there was a woman that was smiling, and looked a lot like Kagome only that she had short hair, there was also a boy with a baseball cap and was smiling too, and last there was an old man that had a kimono on that was smiling as well. Kagome walked next to him and touched the picture with the tips of her fingers.

"Who are they?" he asked her still looking at the picture.

"They are my family" she said smiling a sad smile.

"Where are they now?" he asked.

Kagome took her fingers away from the picture, and held them with her other hand she stopped smiling and looked down her bangs covering her eyes.

"They're dead...they were killed" she said with hatred in her voice she took the picture away from his hand, and put it gently on the desk.

He new by the way she took the picture that the discussion was over. She sat with him on the floor and smiled.

"Weren't you going to do something?" she asked him.

He looked at her and smiled he grabbed hold of the bloody sleeve and ripped it off her arm.

"So do you have any family Kurama?" she asked him.

"yes my mother and well that's it, my father died when I was very young so I really don't remember much about him except something that my mother tells me she says that he was a great man that cared about us and that she will never forget about him" he told her.

Kurama soon finished bandaging Kagome's wounds and looked at her with a gentle smile.

"There that should do it now lets go back down to see what Yusuke and the others are up to" he said getting up.

"Right" Kagome said.

Kagome was getting up when she lost balance and was about to fall. Kurama saw it and grabbed hold of her waist he tried to stop her from falling but found him self falling as well. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for her back to contact with the floor but didn't feel anything. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Kurama on top of her with his hand around her waist and the other one hoisting him up so that he couldn't crush Kagome. Kagome was holding his shirt as if trying to take it off. His hair was falling from his shoulders. Kurama looked at Kagome and saw that she was looking at him and was panting with a blush on her face he slowly leaned in towards her lips. Kagome saw that Kurama was leaning towards her and she instinctively did too. Her eyes were half closed by the time Kurama was only a hair breath away and so were his.

'Just a little bit more' he said to himself

Kurama was about to meet Kagome's lips when the door to her room flew open and there stood the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara had their mouths open and Hiei had a spoon full of ice cream about to enter his mouth. Kagome and Kurama had their eyes open in a second and were both looking at the trio.

"ummmmmm we'll be ummmm down stairs see ya" Yusuke said before he closed the door.

"No wait Yusuke you got this all wrong we were just-" Kurama tried to explain.

"You were just getting busy we understand" Yusuke said with a perverted smile in his face.

"Anyway we'll just leave you two alone" Kuwabara said closing the door.

After the others had left Kagome and Kurama stayed quite and didn't look at each other.

Kagome tried to get up and Kurama helped her.

"Kagome-I...uh...I really" Kurama couldn't seem to talk.

"Let's just forget about it alright?" she said looking at him.

He nodded his head and looked towards the rose.

"It seems that you still have the rose that I gave you" he said looking at her.

Kagome looked at him and noticed that she had a small blush on her face.

"Well it was so beautiful that I just had to keep it and well I like it" she said with a small smile.

"Kurama can you leave so that I can change into normal clothes?" she asked him with a small smile in her lips.

Kurama nodded and left. Kagome closed the door and leaned her back on it and on the other side of the door Kurama was leaning on it as well. He had a smile on his face, he put his hand's I his pocket's and got off the door leaving to see the others. Kagome's eye's were covered by her bang's then a real smile appeared on her face and even though you couldn't see it her eyes were looking at the rose that was next to her family and thinking of a sirten red head.

End of Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter thirteen of Crystal Rose

Review


	15. XIV: Stung By A Bee?

ok well here is your chapter Fourteen of Crystal Rose that you deserve after making you wait for so long i'm pretty sure that i can't follow a schedule for kaing a stoiry so i'll have to update when ever i can so if you don't see a chapter for a while my bad but i'm sure that won't happen ok?

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The other three were waiting down the stairs.

"I wonder what they are doing up there" Yusuke said to himself.

"Don't know?" Kuwabara said.

He turned his head and looked at Hiei who was standing next to the front door.

"So Hiei what do you think they are doing?" Kuwabara asked him.

Hiei turned his bored eyes away from the outside and looked at Kuwabara.

"Hn knowing Kurama I bet he backed down as soon as we came and saw them" he said closing his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Yusuke was laughing at what Hiei had said when he turned to look at Kurama.

"Yo Kurama what's going on between you and Kagome?" he asked Kurama.

"There is nothing going on between us" he said looking at Yusuke and the walking towards the kitchen. He went towards the window that was above the kitchen sink and looked outside. Hiei came in and walked towards Kurama.

"You are interested in Kagome fox?" Hiei asked him.

"Hmm...why do you say that Hiei?" he asked him while looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Your scent gave it away fox" he said leaning his back on the counter.

"Well that you will have to find out by your self" Kurama said looking at him.

Hiei glared at his friend and walked towards him.

"Listen if you do, do things with Kagome then I warn you don't make her sad or cry because if you do then you will have to answer to me" he said glaring at him.

"Don't worry Hiei that will never happen" he said looking at the entrance of the kitchen.

Kagome walked in and looked at them. She was wearing black pants that hugged her from her hips to her thighs and then flared out with suspenders on the back. She had a long sleeved shirt that was burgundy colored and had an old fashion looking crown in the center of the shirt. She also had her chain belt hanging from her waist.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked them.

"Nothing, Hiei was just warning me" Kurama said looking at her with a smile.

Hiei looked at Kurama and then at Kagome.

"Hn" was all he said before walking out of the kitchen.

Kagome looked at Kurama before walking with him towards the living room.

"Hey I'm pretty hungry, soooo lets go eat somewhere" Yusuke said with his hands behind his head walking towards the front door.

They all followed their leader towards WacDonald's. Yusuke turned around while he was walking backwards and looked at Kagome with curiosity.

"So Kagome when we looked into your past you blacked out some thing"s so what happened?" he asked her.

Kagome had her hands in her pockets and gave him a small smile.

"I'll tell you later but not right now Kay?" she said looking at him.

"But I do want to know what's going on with you and Keiko?■ she said as they entered WacDonald's.

Yusuke stopped and looked at her.

"Nothing's going on" he muttered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurama he shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn't know what was going on with them. When they all ordered what they wanted they went to sit on a table booth. While they were all eating Kagome suddenly dropped her cheeseburger. She quickly grasped her right forearm and clenched her eyes in pain. She got up and left as quickly as possible with the others behind her. Kagome went into the park and went strait to the part of the forest where children never played there. She sat down on the grown and looked at her arm , it looked normal enough except for the part that the crescent moon on her palm was glowing, a blue light. Kagome looked at it in shock.

'What's happening to me?' she asked her self.

"Kagome what's wrong?" a voice said behind her.

She looked up to see Kurama looking down at her with worry in his eyes. Kagome covered her hand with her sleeve and stood up.

"It's nothing my arm fell asleep that's all" she said walking towards the entrance to the park.

"Are you sure that it's nothing?" he asked her looking at her back.

She stopped and didn't turn to look at him.

"Yes I'm sure" she said still walking away from him.

'I can't get near him if I do then it will all end in a horrible way' she thought to her self before walking out of the playground and towards her home. Kurama looked at her retrieving form and sighted.

'I wonder what happened to Kagome in the feudal era' he asked himself while sitting down on the grass.

Hiei appeared before him and looked down at Kurama.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"Nothing just wondering something" he said getting up.

"Let's go find the other two" he said walking out of the playground as well with Hiei behind him.

* * *

With Kagome

Kagome was walking towards the shrine when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome, Oi Kagome!"

Kagome looked behind her to see Kuwabara and Yusuke running towards her.

"Hey, what's up" she asked them.

"Nothing but I just found out that my cat Eikichi is pregnant!" Kuwabara said between pants.

"Really well congrats Kuwabara you are going to be a grandfather" she said walking towards her shrine again only that she was walking with the two idiots.

"Yeah I know I'm sooooooo happy but my sister says that once the kittens are healthy and they can eat regular food I'm going to have to give them away" he said looking down at the ground.

Kagome turned to look at him and felt pity.

"I'll tell you what, once the kittens are born I'll be happy to have one so that at least you'll be able to see it when you come over my house ok?" she said looking at him.

Kuwabara eyes sparkled and smiled.

"Thanks Kagome you're the greatest but I never knew that you liked cats" he said looking at her.

Kagome looked up at the sky and smirked.

"You have no idea" she whispered before disappearing in front of him.

"She weird...but cool in a way" Yusuke said walking the other way towards Keiko's place.

Kuwabara looked up at where he saw Kagome jumping from building to building.

He smiled and waved at her.

'Thanks Kagome...thanks a lot' he thought to himself before following Yusuke.

End of Chapter Fourteen

* * *

hope you enjoyed it

Review


	16. XV: Through Out Sengoku Jidai Part I

ok well sence i did not update in a very long time i decided to give you guys a little present a nd wrote two chapters and i posted them today. But that's not all i also have added a new character my own OC i hope you guys ike him because i did.

So anyway here is chapter fifteen of Crystal Rose

Disclaimre for this chapter and last chapter: don't own YYH and IY only my OC's.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome woke up feeling chills running down her spine.

She got up from her huge bed and walked towards the wall sized window and looked out and smiled.

Snow. It was falling down quietly and softly.

She held the curtains and still looked out the window when she remembered.

'It snowed on that day too' she thought to herself and her eyes filled with sadness.

'And it still looks like falling ashes in my memory' she said.

She stayed a while longer before closing the midnight colored curtains and hiding away for just a while longer. She walked down to the kitchen for her morning tea. When she got there she looked around the kitchen before stopping to look at the dining table. She smiled sadly and walked towards the table and laid her hand in front of the chair that used to be her little brother's.

"Without you all...it's lonely in this house" she said to no one.

Kagome sat down on the table and put her hands on her face forgetting all about her tea and just sat there in silence.

"As hard as I try to cry for you...I just seem to not be able to" she thought to her self.

She looked out the window and saw the snow falling down slowly. She narrowed her eyes and got up from the chair. She clenched her hands together and let her bangs cover her eyes.

"I believe it's time to go visit them" she told her self before walking back towards her room.

Kagome went into her room and went strait for the closet. She slid open the door to her closet and took out a box.

She got out the box from the closet and went and laid it on the bed.

She removed the lid off and took out a hakama that was made for her.

She slowly took it out of the box scared that if she wasn't careful she would rip it.

When Kagome was finished putting on the hakama, she looked at her self from the full sized mirror on the corner of her room. Her hakama was like Sesshomaru's only that it was royal blue and the flowers were silver and there was a crescent moon on the back. She looked at her self and put on the armor that she had gotten made by Sesshomaru. She grabbed her hair and tied into a ponytail on the nape of her neck with a gold ribbon. Kagome walked back to her dresser table and put on her chain belt. Kagome looked around the room before closing the door and walking to the main entrance. She knelt down on the front of the front door and put on her ankle boots that were just like Sesshomaru's. Kagome opened the door and looked at the blanket of snow on the ground. She slowly walked towards the well house. In the well house Kagome looked down at the well and put a firm hand on the rim of it and jumped in. With a blue light surrounding her she disappeared.

* * *

In Sengoku Jidai

Kagome jumped out of the well and landed on a snow covered ground. She looked around the forest and saw that they were as well covered in snow. The white snow and darkness of the sky made it look so pure and beautiful but from what Kagome had experienced she knew that it was far from that this place wasn't a winter land...it was hell.

'It seems that it has been snowing for a while' she thought to herself.

She walked into the forest making her way towards Kaede's village. When she got there she looked around finding what used to be a beautiful village a pile of ashes. She walked around in the village and saw that all the houses had been burned to the ground and were covered by the snow. Kagome looked down on her feet and saw a little doll. It had long black hair and had a simple blue dress the rag doll used to be a fair caramel skin and now was black from all the ashes that it had on. Kagome knelt down and slowly picked it up. When she wrapped her fingers around it disintegrated in her palm. She opened her palm and saw that it had ripped in two with ashes in it from all the material that had been it that had been burned by the flames. The wind came and carried the ashes away from her hand and they danced into the sky as if trying to transform the ashes into the pure snow. She looked up at the dancing ashes one more time before resuming her walk inside the village.

Kagome kept walking before she came upon Kikyo's grave.

Kagome looked at the grave with pure hatred and narrowed her eyes. She put her hand out and the addiment stone on her belt glowed a silver light before transforming it self into an addiment sword in her hand.

"You don't disserve a grave" she said while in one swift motion destroying her grave. Kagome let the blade transform back into a stone before walking away from the destroyed grave. Kagome walked out of the village and made her way towards the west. Kagome walked in the forest making her way towards the west. Kagome was still walking when the snow started to fall faster soon turning into a blizzard still it didn't affect her. Kagome stopped walking when she saw that there was a small mound on the ground that was buried deep in the snow. Kagome starred at it sensing a faint demonic aura coming from it. Kagome raise an eyebrow and walked towards it kneeling down she wiped away the snow. Her eyes widen in surprise deep in the snow was a small demon wolf pup. Kagome looked at him. His fur was pitch black and had a white strip that looked like a lighting bolt running from his right shoulder blade to his left hip.

She looked at him.

'He probably got lost' she thought to herself.

She reached out to him and pulled back her arm when he started to violently shake.

'He's cold' she thought to herself.

She removed her top part of her hakama she put it out on her lap and turned to grab the freezing pup.

She slowly wrapped the pup and made sure that it was nice and warm.

She looked at the pup and noticed that one of its ear's is pierced and had a yellow topaz shaped like a sun on it. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the piercing and sighted.

'This is going to be troublesome' she thought to herself before getting up and walking towards the west. Towards Sesshomaru's palace.

Kagome was still walking towards the castle when morning came.

She looked down at the pup and saw that he was breathing better and wasn't shaking anymore. Noon soon came and she felt something moving in her arms. She looked down and saw that the pup was finally waking up. She stopped walking and looked down at the pup. The pup slowly opened its eye's and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked down at the pup. She saw that he had forest colored eyes and couldn't believe how dark shaded they were.

The pup looked at Kagome, and Kagome looked down at the pup.

They blinked.

The pup yipped happily and its eye's looked at Kagome with happiness.

Kagome just starred at it.

"Can you walk?" she asked him.

The pup just looked at her.

Kagome put the pup down on the floor and removed her hakama off of it and putting it back on and starting to walk again. The pup looked at her before getting up and shaking itself before following her. Kagome looked from the corner of her eye and saw the pup next to her. Kagome smirked and kept walking.

End of Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter fifteen of Crystal Rose and i am greatful for anynoe who reviews in my story thanks to those who have tell me what you think of my story and my OC.

Review and see ya! I'll update soon!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!


	17. XVI: Through Out Sengoku Jidai Part II

Ok here you guys deserve this chapter for waiting on me for so long please forgive me. I was retypeing this story but I was like "what the hell?! I can do this after I finish Crystal Rose!" so I am updating now again!

Disclaimer: don't own YYH and IY

so for all of me readers and reviewers this is for you!

Enjoy!

xxx

Chapter Sixteen: It's Your Name Isn't It?

Kagome was walking with the pup next to her. She looked down and saw that the pup was looking up ahead.

"What is your name?"she asked the pup.

The pup stopped and looked up at her with sad eyes.

Kagome stared at him for a minute and then started to walk again with the pup still walking beside her.

Kagome looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Come let's camp here for the night" she told the pup.

Kagome was starting a fire when she smelled something in the air.

'Salt water...a hot spring?' Kagome looked at the direction where she smelled the salt water and saw a mist coming from there.

She got up and looked at the pup indicating it to follow her which he did. When they got to the hot springs Kagome took off her clothes and slipped into the water. She turned to look at the wolf pup and saw him slip into the water as well.

She swam towards him and patted his head while her fingers traced the earring with her fingers.

"I believe it is time that I remove that earring of yours" she whispered to him.

The pup looked at Kagome and let his eyes close.

Kagome let some of her demonic energy travel to her fingers and let it hit the sun shaped earring. The earring began to glow and it cracked and fell into the water disappearing into the blue abyss.

The pup's body began to glow a light yellow color and slowly began to change.

Before her eyes the pup had changed into a boy that looked about six years old and had short black hair that looked like Sota's only that it was black like his fur, and his eyes still had their forest green glory. He also had wolf ears and a tail.

Kagome looked at the pup for a while before getting out of the water and got dressed but she didn't put on her hakama top.

"Well come on or you'll get sick" she told him holding out her top for him to get in.

The pup quickly got out and walked towards her. Kagome quickly put on the top over his shoulders and straitened it out so that it didn't fall of his slender and small shoulders. Kagome looked at him while she did that and asked him again.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes again and saw that that time it wasn't going to work so he sighted.

In a small and quite whisper he answered her question.

"I don't have a name"

"Why not didn't your mother ever give you a name?"

"My mother was killed when I was barely born and my father left me so I never had a name and was never told that I had a name so I never thought about it...but it would be nice to have a name"

She looked at him before turning away from him and walking back to the camp site where there was a nice fire waiting for them.

Dawn soon came after a few hours of sleep.

Kagome looked around and saw the pup looking at the burn ember and just seemed fascinated by burnt wood.

Kagome looked up at the sky and saw that it was a dark gray day and the air was cool and minty, slightly stinging her throat. Kagome breathe in a lung full of air and closed her eyes.

She slowly opened them and looked down at the snow covered grown.

'It won't snow tonight...good it will make our journey to the castle faster' she thought to herself.

Kagome started walking towards the west when she noticed that there was no one following her. Kagome looked behind her saw that the pup wasn't following her. He was just looking down at his feet and she could tell that he wanted to say something but was afraid of how she would react.

"Well come along before you freeze to death...Shinta" She said looking at him.

The pup quickly looked up and looked slightly confused.

"Shinta?" he repeated the name hoping that what she was saying meant what he thought she was saying.

"...well I thought that would suite you" she stated looking at him from the corner of her eye with a small smile on her lips.

Shinta looked at her before his eyes were filled with tears.

"y-yes I'll be right there!" he said running towards her with his tail swinging from side to side.

Kagome waited until Shinta was next to her and started walking again towards the western castle.

xxx

Next Day

Kagome was walking in a slow and steady pace with Shinta running in front of her chasing around a white bird.

Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked up at the blue sky except it wasn't blue but a black and gray color with frantic chirping birds the opposite way the smoke was coming from. But the thing that disturbed her most was the fact that they were in the western land.

Kagome sniffed the air and her eyes narrowed into slits.

'Blood...someone is spilling blood in my land?...then we'll just have to see if they live' she thought to herself.

Shinta was still playing with the bird that he didn't notice four piercing red eyes looking at him with lust for blood. The ones with the eyes burst out of the shadows and leaped towards him.

Shinta looked at the direction where the figures were coming from and in fear crouched down and put his hands over his head.

The attackers didn't even reach Shinta before they found out that they were being held by their necks.

"Why are you here" she demanded.

One of the attackers spoke to her.

"W-we don't answer to you!" he snarled "we only answer to my Lord Mizukimaru"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this Mizukimaru" she demanded.

"He is the Lord of the Western Lands" the other attacker spoke frightened by her.

Kagome's eyes widen slightly before she snapped their necks.

The attackers' body laid still as Kagome let them fall from her hands.

Shinta looked up and saw that Kagome was standing over him and looked down to see the still bodies of the attackers.

'She saved me' he thought to himself with happiness.

Kagome looked at the direction where the scent of blood was coming from and frowned.

'How dare this Mizukimaru imposter me and Sesshomaru?!' she thought to herself with fury.

Kagome then looked down at Shinta and crouched down. Shinta looked at her with wonder.

"Get on my back Shinta we'll get there faster if you do" she said to him looking up ahead.

Shinta slowly got on her back and put his arms around her neck tightly so that he doesn't fall off.

Kagome waited until he was tightly secured before running at high speed towards where she smelled the blood.

End of Chapter Sixteen: It Is Your Name Isn't It?

xxx

Well here is the 16th chapter of Crystal Rose I will update as soon as possible!

Review [reviews would help me to update faster you know


	18. XVII: Through Out Sengoku Jidai Part III

Gomen!! So sorry that i haven't been updating its just that my daddy took away the computer from me and the fact that i had tons of Homework that i had to turn in before my grades came out so you bet I was panicking my but off!!

Anyway, here you go!! chapter seventeen of the well known Crystal Rose...I have a few announsments for you all.!!

**READ THE ANOUNSMENTS!!**

**One**: Please review i know that i don't ask you i ussualy say in the end of a chapter "REVIEW" but i don't ask. I need reviews they really help me update faster so please review and I'll Give you a juicy secret that concernce to Crystal Rose so if you wanna know...REVIEW!!

**Two**:I KNOW MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!! please bare with me on my typos. I for one get them enough on school from my friend and it really causes me to stop writting because ppoeple don't appreciate my writing skills they suck but atleast I'm writing for those who want me to if you see something that you really want to help me with please say it nicely Gracias!!

**Three**:There will be THREE parts for CRYSTAL ROSE!! JA JA!! can't wait I am planning to do three parts to Crystal Rose...THESE shall be the titles Crystal Rose (DUH), Crystal Rose: Shattered, Crystal Rose: Mended. . Yep I can't wait to start them!!

**Four**:Tell me if you wish to see futer lemons and or limes...I ca'nt garantee of I'll write them but I'll think about it.

**Five**: Ok I'll try to update faster but bare with me ok?

**Six** (last one): I want for whoever read ALL of this to write in a review **Chocobobo**...akward but yes.

Alright Infinito!! with the anounsments on with the story!!

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH and IY.

ENJOY!!

**READ THE ANOUNSMENTS!!**

xxx

Chapter Seventeen: Battle between Two Rulers Part I

Kagome arrived at the village where she had smelled the blood earlier. She looked inside the village which looked completely deserted, but the cries of agony and the smell of lost blood that kept multiplying, told her otherwise.

Kagome put Shinta down on the grown and looked at him.

"Shinta I want you to go hide in the woods and wait for me there, got it?" she said while looking at him with a cold glare.

Shinta nodded his head and went to hide in a bush inside the forest.

Kagome turned back towards the village and went inside. She slowly looked around when her eyes caught a bump on the ground not too far away from her. She went closer to it and saw that it was a female body she looked around and saw that there were many corpses laying around. She followed the bloody trail of corpses until she came upon the one responsible for the bloody massacre.

In front of her was a group of different kinds of demon that were leading the women into a spot where they could keep an eye on them and while they killed all the men. Kagome turned and looked at where the women were. The women were too afraid to look up only to see that their lovers were being killed, they hugged their children closer hiding their faces from the slater of their fathers.

Kagome turned to look at the demons again only to see that they were all looking at her with curios glances. Kagome turned away from their stare and walked towards the group of women and children. The women wouldn't even look at her with fear that she would kill them, or worse kill their children. Kagome knelt down in front of the women and reached into her sleeve, she brought her hand back out from her sleeve and took out a sutra, she stuck it on the ground and it burned to ashes, but in its place a royal blue barrier that protected the women and children.

"What do you think you are doing wench?" one of the demons demanded.

Kagome turned around and looked at the demon and with her inhuman speed she was in front of him in a second the demon looked shocked and just stared at Kagome. She looked at him with cold eyes and said in a low and dangerous tone.

"I am back to protect my people and my land" she said low enough for him to hear and with a swing of her arm she cut the demon in half, the others quickly drew their weapons ready to attack her but they were to slow compared to Kagome and within a few seconds they were all killed.

Kagome turned around when she heard clapping from behind her. Up on the roof top of the shrine in the village stood a proud looking demon. The demon had a light green colored hair and his eyes were jet black. He jumped off the roof of the shrine and with a smile on his face he walked closer to her.

Kagome straitened herself up and looked the demon up and down. She noticed that he had a hakama with raindrops on it.

"well done, well done...I must admit that it was amazing how you defeated those demons so quickly...may I know who you are?" he politely asked her, offering his hand to her as well.

Kagome looked at his hand that was outstretched towards her and slapped it away. He looked down at his stinging hand and then looked up at Kagome who was glaring at him.

"Tell me, are you Mizukimaru...the one that claims to be the ruler of the Western Lands?" she demanded in a cold voice.

Mizukimaru smiled and looked at her with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Ah, so you know the ruler of the Western Lands, please tell me who he is" he said smiling at her.

Kagome glared at him even more, she turned around starting to walk away. Mizukimaru saw that she wasn't going to tell him, he slowly went towards her with his fist clenched. Suddenly, Kagome turned around and stood tall and mighty with her beautiful eyes cold and emotionless which would make the ice prince proud if he could see her right now (all of you should know who I am talking about).

"How dare you stain the title of the ruler of the Western Lands right in front of me?!" she demanded glaring daggers towards him.

"Why would it matter to you?" he asked her with his arms crossed over his chest.

She looked at him and said "because I am the ruler of the Western Lands!!"

xxx

**Flashback**

_"Kagome" Sesshomaru said looking at the direction where Kagome was hiding._

_Kagome slowly came out of the shadows of the trees and walked towards Sesshomaru._

_"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked looking at the gentle lake that had a mother duck and her four little ducklings following her._

_"If anything were to happen to me, I want you to become the ruler of the Western Lands┘As the Lady of the Western Lands" He said staring up at the sky as the dancing wind played with his long hair._

_"Why me?" she asked him_

_"Because I have chosen you as the rightful heir of this Sesshomaru" he said before leaving her and walking towards the Western Lands castle._

_Kagome looked at his retrieving form and then looked up at the sky._

_"I will make you proud if it ever comes to that" she simply said before kneeling down looking, at the mother duck and her ducklings._

**End of Flashback**

xxx

Mizukimaru looked at Kagome and then smiled like the devil having a new arrival in his hellish void.

"Well then Lady Kagome what do you say we mate and become the lady of the Southern Lands and the Western Lands with me?" he asked her.

"Why would I mate with the likes of you?" she asked him.

"For power of course" he said.

Kagome looked at him and then at the frighten women and children. She saw a little girl that was holding a small little shell in her tiny hands. Kagome wondered if it was given to her by her mother, just like hre mother had given her a similar shell...Kagome turned back towards Mizukimaru and yelled.

"I will never mate a demon like you; I will not shame Sesshomaru's name or myself, I Taisho, Kagome!!"

Some of the women turned and looked at Kagome, relief washed into their faces, and cried happily.

"Lady Kagome is back!!" One of the women cried.

"She will save us!" another woman said happily.

"Lady Kagome has come to aid our village!!" one the children cried to the crying ones.

Kagome smiled a sad little smile towards them, and it disappeared when she turned back towards Mizukimaru.

"Tell me Mizukimaru do your people have respect because they know they will be protected by you and because they idolize you┘or is it because they are afraid of you?" she asked him.

Kagome didn't give him time to answer her question. Kagome got in a fighting stance and flexed her claws out.

"Now Mizukimaru you will see the power of a true Western Lands leader" she said glaring at him.

Mizukimaru looked at Kagome for the first time with pure hatred, and he too got in a fighting stance.

End of Chapter Seventeen: Battle Between Two Rulers Part I

xxx

**READ THE ANOUNSMENTS!! I know Some of you didn't read the anounsments so read them!! they are importante!!**

Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter of Crystal Rose!!

Review dont forget **CHOCOBOBO!!**


	19. XVIII: Through Out Sengoku Jidai Part IV

OK well I have to say that I am sorry that I haven't been updating with school and then chores and well it took most of my time. But it's ok now because I am in summer break so I'll be updating faster. Ok so enjoy Crystal Rose.

Enjoy

xxx

Chapter Eighteen: Battle between Two Rulers Part II

Kagome and Mizukimaru eyed each other to see if either was going to hit first. Kagome moved her foot a bit and Mizukimaru didn't hesitate to attack. Kagome was barely able to block the attack with her forearm; Kagome looked down at Mizukimaru and saw that he was smirking at her. She jumped back and saw that her arm was bleeding she hadn't even noticed the wound until now. Mizukimaru again came forward to attack and again Kagome blocked it. They both kept exchanging moves when the villagers started to scream. They both stopped fighting and looked at the hysterical villagers. Kagome then smelled the air and smelled the sweet pinecone smell with an autumn scent. She looked at where the scent was coming from and saw Shinta standing at the entrance of the village.

"y-you didn't come back so I came looking for you" he said while looking down at his feet not wanting to meet the humans' faces.

Kagome stood looking at Shinta with pure horror in her eyes. "Shinta get out of here now!" she yelled frantically towards him.

Mizukimaru went past Kagome in a blur and went towards Shinta. Shinta looked at the blur that was running towards him and found himself unable to run away the only thing that he could do was close his eyes which he did. When the death blow didn't come Shinta opened his eyes, only to see Kagome standing in front of him. Kagome had a hold of Mizukimaru's right hand, with her left hand, while her right hand held where his forearm and upper arm connected.

"Don't you dare touch him" Kagome said threatingly.

Mizukimaru put a bomb on Kagome and smiled wickedly "now both of you will die" he said laughing to himself.

"Get away!" she told him as she threw him away from her and through Shinta towards the women. The barrier let Shinta in and the women put Shinta where all the other children where.

Shinta looked at all the women and was about to get out of the barrier to go and help Kagome but he saw that the other women where looking at him with sympathy. He looked at one specific woman that was kneeling next to the children and saw her looking at him and gave him a small warming smile.

"Don't worry, Lady Kagome can protect herself" she told Shinta and let him sit right next to her.

'Kagome you can win I know you can' he thought to himself as he saw the woman who had accepted him for who he was and hadn't even denied his appearance she just let him be with her.

Kagome looked towards Mizukimaru and then down at herself where the bomb was.

Right in the center of her chest.

Kagome touched the bomb and felt its smooth texture linger on the tips of her fingers. She slowly turned to look back at Mizukimaru and saw that her addiment sword was right behind him.

'If I can get just close enough…' she thought to herself

"It's no use, you can't escape the bomb that is on you it was built especially for this kind of battle" he told her as if reading her mind.

Kagome ignored his words of warning and looked at him with a smile. He looked down at her hands and saw the addiment blade that he had taken away from her in her grasp. He looked up at her with pure horror in his eyes. With a smirk, Kagome raised the blade towards his throat.

"But if you are dead then there is no use worrying over a bomb right?" She said looking at him with hatred in her eyes.

As quickly as the fear came it left and was replaced with evilness. With his left hand he grabbed the addiment sword and with great force flung it away from her reach and ran towards her. Kagome tried to jump out of the away but she wasn't fast enough, Mizukimaru grabbed a hold of her belt and pulled it with great force making it break. Kagome looked at her waist where the chain used to be and then up at Mizukimaru.

Mizukimaru held the belt in his hand clenching it.

"Well now Lady Kagome let us see if you can survive without your weapons" he said while clenching her chain even more.

"_Crack, crack, crack"_

He slowly opened his hand to find her chain and jewels crushed to oblivion. He dropped the chain to the ground and then looked up at Kagome.

"Now let us fight" he said to her with narrowed angry eyes.

Kagome ran towards him with inhuman speed, with her claws ready to strike him. He ducked just before she tried to slash him with her claws. Suddenly, Mizukimaru saw blood, thinking that it belong to Kagome, Mizukimaru laughed with triumphant.

"Ha! Looks like the lady of the west isn't so strong after all!" he said with a smug smile.

Kagome slowly looked down at her claws and the up at Mizukimaru "is that all you are going to say?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"They…are last words you know" she said while showing him her blood stained claws.

Mizukimaru suddenly felt pain go through his entire body.

"H-how d-did you stri-ke m-me?" he asked her. Without getting any answer from her he died.

Kagome looked at him for a minute that felt like an eternity, before turning towards the group of women and children that were being protected by her barrier. Kagome walked in front of the barrier and slowly raised her fingers, and with her finger tips she touched the barrier making it disintegrate. The women all looked at Kagome and smiled up at her with relief.

"Thank you, thank you so much Lady Kagome" The women all said to Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the hazy sky that was taking in all the warm colors there was and replacing them with the cold colors of the night. Kagome turned to look at the women and children again.

"Don't thank me please, you see that river?" Kagome said pointing at a river that was moving at a steady pace.

"Yes what about it?" one of the women asked her.

"Across that river will be a village take refuge there and if they ask you who sent you there you tell them that I did, if you do they will let you pass" she told them.

The women happily bowed down and thanked Kagome for her generosity. When all the women left, Kagome went towards where Mizukimaru had thrown her sword and the chain. Shinta followed her every move with his beautiful emerald eyes then he looked up at the sky to see it dark and gray with small white specks falling slowly towards the ground.

"Kagome, it's going to snow soon shouldn't we get going?" He asked her.

Kagome knelt down and picked up her destroyed chain and diamond stone.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to visit the old man unless he comes to me, but I doubt it' she thought to herself before getting up. She looked up at the gloomy dark gray sky then looked towards Shinta.

"How do you feel Shinta?" She asked kindly. Shinta looked up at her with a runny nose and burning red body. He sniffed a little and sneezed.

"I-I'm f-f-f-freezing" He said while stuttering. Kagome put away her belt and gem in her sleeve and then picked up Shinta "hold on" She said before running in inhuman speed towards the Western Castle.

End of Chapter Eighteen: Battle between Two Rulers Part II

xxx

Hope you enjoyed Crystal Rose! and for all the people who read my last comments and wrote CHOCOBOBO thank you so much!

Please Review.


	20. XIX: Arrival to the Castle of the West

So Sorry that I haven't updated its just that my parents forced me to go to Mexico for my summer and i didn't have computers there, but I'm back and ready for action!

Enjoy the nineteenth chapter of Crystal Rose!

xxx

Chapter Nineteen: Arrival to the Castle of the West.

"Shinta…Shinta wake up we're here" Kagome said. Shinta slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome.

"We are here?" He asked tiredly.

"See for yourself" Kagome put him down and let him look at the castle.

There standing proudly was the western lands castle. With its black marble walls in their dark fashion, with the dark gloomy skies reflecting them, giving it an eerie beauty. The walls surrounding the beautiful castle were black crystal walls as hard as diamond, to resist any attacks from other lands that might dare to challenge the Lady of the West. The gates to the castle were a beautiful design of the crescent moon reflecting it self like a mirror, like the walls the gates were clear diamond. Standing outside the gates were two neko demons guarding the castle with their beautiful narrowed eyes as gold as the summer sun looking around protecting the castle grounds.

Shinta looked at Kagome in awe.

"Is this where you live?" He asked her.

"No" she responded, Shinta looked at her with confusion in his eyes "This is where we live" she finished.

Shinta's eyes widen and gave her a hug. Kagome looked down at Shinta with a sad smile before putting Uo her cold front. She gently pulled Shinta away from her and looked him in the eye.

"Now Shinta I want to know if you remember who your master was" she asked him.

Shinta closed his eyes for a minute and thought hard. He opened his eyes that were filled with terror looking up at Kagome, who was shocked at how scared Shinta looked.

"Y-you're not gonna send me back to her, a-are you?" He asked her.

Kagome knelt down in front of him; she let her cold front disappear as she talked.

"Of course not, but I must know who it is to protect you" she told him.

Shinta looked up to see if she was lying, but saw the truth in her eyes and knew that he could trust her.

"my master is named Ame no Sabishii, she is the ruler of the East she treats all of us with cruelty, especially those who are not the same kind of race as she is-" Shinta was about to explain more but Kagome cut him off.

"what kind of demon is she?"

"She's a cat demon, anyway when I was younger I was injured while my pack was hunting because I was injured I was left behind to die, and I was close to dieing too but she found me, she was so kind to me, she took me in and made sure that I was able to live. As soon as I was healthy she turned me into one of her slaves. The earring that you destroyed Kagome showed that I belonged to her but not anymore"

Kagome thought about it and nodded. "All right let's go".

As they walked towards the castle the two guards looked up at their direction.

"Halt how goes there!" they demanded.

"Hmm you two have become very slow in sensing energy"

They looked around and found Kagome standing behind them with Shinta holding on to her.

"Lady Kagome!, so nice to see you here its been a long time since you have been here" one of the guards said

"Yes much too long, anyway I would like for you two to meet Shinta" she said.

The guards looked down at the shy Shinta and raised their delicate yet beautiful eyebrows.

"Why did you bring a wolf pup to your castle Lady Kagome?" They both asked her.

"I want him to be my ward and just because I don't want people in my land to see a starving pup" she told them bluntly.

The guards knew that by the way that she had answered that she didn't want to talk about something that obviously made her get mad, so they let it drop and let her and Shinta inside the castle.

Once they were inside the castle Shinta decided to look around. He noticed that the place was made into mostly granite while she had some old looking yet sophisticated tables with flower vases that held roses that where blue and black.

Once he decided that he had done enough exploration for the day he went back to his room that Kagome had given to him. His room was beautiful to put it in one simple word. Its theme was pure jade with other colors of green everywhere except the furniture that was all oak.

Shinta looked up at his room then at the ceiling, hoping that Kagome wouldn't ever leave him.

With Kagome

When Kagome got into her room she let herself breathe a sigh of relief while she entered her personal hot spring. Taking off her clothing she went inside the water and rested her head at the edge of the springs. She was thinking hard about why she had saved Shinta but nothing came to her mind.

'Why did I save him? It's normal for someone to save people but a demon many would let them die…so why?' She thought to herself.

Kagome was about to do a few laps around the hot springs when all of a sudden she felt shocks coming up her right arm. Kagome grunted in pain and held her arm close to her body trying to rid the pain.

Kagome shot out of the water and looked down at her hand. The crescent moon on her palm was pulsing strongly and had a glowing dark blue almost black aura. Kagome looked at it with awe written all over her face. Slowly the glow disappeared and as well as the pain.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked herself.

She of course was scared, no one but Sesshomaru could explain to her how Ebony foxes work. Unless maybe she looked it up in her books that were in the library of the castle. Kagome got out of the hot springs and rapped a towel around her. She went into her room and went towards her closet, she put on a jade green colored kimono with three layers under it that where all a light and different shade of green. The design of the outer Kimono was of two koi fish swimming in a circular motion. She combed her hair up in a bun and kept it in place with two chopsticks with a beautiful huge white dog drawn on to them. She put on some light pink colored lipstick that was in a small white shell on her dresser table. She stood up looked out her window only to see small snowflakes falling slowly onto the ground. She left her room and went of towards the library.

Kagome went inside the library and looked up at all the books and scrolls stuffed up in all the shelves.

'This is going to take a while' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I should check the recent ones that Sesshomaru created'.

Kagome went towards the desk that was in the center of the library and looked at the shelf that was under it. On the shelf there was everything that Sesshomaru had created before she had taken over the castle. She looked at all the books and scrolls that fit in a neat yet tight shelf she picked up a scroll and opened some of it. She read some of it then quickly closed it and scrunched her face in annoyance the scroll had been about economic documents, which she hoped he had solved. Next she checked one of the books she looked at its purple colored cover and then opened it. She looked at it and smiled she had found the book and now it was time for her to find what she needed to know. Kagome skimmed the pages and read what seemed to be most important. Once she was finished she sat on the cushioned seat and put her face in her hands.

"What am I going to do" she moaned out load.

She got up and fixed her composure.

'Once I am done here I'll go back to the modern are and talk to Koenma and Hiei' she thought to herself while she left the library and went towards the dinning hall.

End of Chapter Nineteen: Arrival to the Castle of the West

xxx

End of chap. 19 hope you enjoyed it again sorry will update faster!

Review helps me get motivated


	21. XX: Secret Room in Castle of the West

Mwahahahahahahahahhaha guess what? I finished a complete notebook! I was all like yay! so I have started a now jornal and I'm pretty far on the story!...anyway I started a new blog and its about my high school adventures and middle school aswell the link will be at the end of the chapter so that you can go visit and check it out.!

So enjoy the 20th chapter of Crystal Rose!

xxx

Chapter Twenty: Secret Room of the Castle of the West

Shinta sighed into the skies. He was inside his room sitting on his wooden desk that had golden edges, he was suppose to be studying but he was trying to figure out how to get closer to Kagome. Ever since they had arrived at the castle Kagome had become distant from him, and every time he tried to talk to her she would only listen to him for a bit before excusing herself to leave. Suddenly, the door to his room opened and the servant girl Saya came in.

"Hello Shinta-sama, how are your studies coming along?" She asked him politely with a bow.

Shinta admitted to himself that he had a crush on Saya, only that he couldn't tell her because Saya was older than him.

"pretty good" he said paying attention to his scroll so that she wouldn't be able to see his blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm just not very good with literature, writing, and mathematics, usually Kagome would come in and help me with my work but she hasn't been here today" He told her.

Saya smiled and looked down at Shinta's work.

"It's not so hard Shinta-sama, look, 'My chicken went over the mountain, my chicken went over the hill' see? It's not hard at all" She said happily.

"How did you learn how to read?" Shinta asked her.

"Well, Kagome-dono decided that all her servants should learn how to read, some of us even know how to write and do mathematics" She told him while she dusted the furniture in the room.

"Can you write and do mathematics too Saya?" He asked her.

"Yep! I am one of the few who can do all three" She told him.

Suddenly Shinta got an idea; he looked up at Saya and smiled.

"Saya would you like to help me with my studies, if you do then you wouldn't have to do too many chores and you can stay here for a while" He told her.

"OK!! I'll do it" she said happily.

Shinta quickly put his things away and went off to look for Kagome. Shinta arrived in front of Kagome's study room also known as the library. He made sure that he was presentable to see Kagome and knocked on the door, but no one answered, he knocked again and still no one answered. Finally, Shinta opened the door.

Inside the room there was no one, only a huge desk in the center and walls filled with books and scrolls. Shinta looked around before finally going inside the room.

"Kagome are you in here?" He called; when he didn't get an answer he left the room.

'Where could she be?' he wondered.

Shinta looked down the hall and saw Aki. Aki was the one who would make sure that everything was in order when Kagome was in and out of the castle.

"Hello little Shinta what can I do for you?" she asked him once she saw him standing there.

"Hello Aki do you know where Kagome is?" He asked her.

Aki thought for a moment.

"Well if she isn't in her study room then she'll probably be in the Hanging Garden" she told him.

"Can you tell me where it is?" he asked her

Aki told him where it was. Shinta was about to leave when Aki stopped him.

"I think you shouldn't go into the Hanging Garden "

"Why?"

"Well no one is allowed in there, she forbade us" She told him

Shinta looked at her and nodded.

'I'll go when she isn't paying attention' He thought to himself.

End of Chapter Twenty: Secret Room of the Castle of the West

xxx

Ok so I hope you enjoyed the 20th chapter of Crystal Rose please review it modivates me to write even more the story is finally starting to blossom into a crazy stew and with reviews you can find out faster what happened to Kagome and the rest!

Here is the link to my blog please review on it and tell me what you think. You can review by going to my story here in fanfiction called "Eaglet to Eagle" it will be the page to review on it.

Hope to hear from you guys soon!

kurofuyumitsukai./


	22. XXI: The Hanging Garden

Hello! my fans that I hope will forgve me and still love me enough to still read my story!

Ok here's the thing I want to apologize. I am very sorry for not updating for a very very long time, but things happened that I rather not talk about, and well I finally have my imagination back and more devotion to keep writing this story. I have been writing this and I am up to chapter thirty-three! So I am hoping that I will be able to update sooner.

anyway, um hopefully my writing got better if not I apologize again. And remember people this story is a Kagome/Kurama pairing, if you do not like then I am sorry, but you don't have to read this story. Before I forget, I will have important news at the end, so make sure that you read them alright? Thank you all so much for reading this story, it makes me very happy and I am honored to have amazing fans.

_'Kagome thinking'_

"Kagome talking"

ON with the SHOW!

Crystal Rose

XXX.

Chapter Twenty-One: The Hanging Garden.

Once Shinta was sure he was alone in the hall he went looking for Kagome. Looking around he was noting that he was in a hallway out of marble but the decorations made out of complete crystal, every little thing the vases, statues, except for the roses which were blue and white. Trying t be as quietly as possible he was trying unsuccessfully looking for Kagome.

"Now if I can find the door with a silver leaf painted on it, I can find Kagome." He whispered to himself.

Finally, Shinta found the door. It was huge, made out of Burgundy wood with a drawing of a leaf.

'Is this it?' he asked himself hesitating but finally holding on to the handle, twisting it and pushing it open. Once he saw the inside he couldn't believe his eyes. Inside was a beautiful garden of all sorts of plants, flowers, trees, and herbs Shinta looked up and saw the beautiful gray sky, that's when he noted that the walls were glass and so was the ceiling, allowing the garden to get sunlight when it needed it most.

"What in Kami's name is this place?" he asked aloud, while he entered that garden slowly and calmly.

While he strolled around the garden Shinta suddenly heard a flute being played. It was beautiful, but it gave away a sad tune, almost melancholy and a feeling of despair, and dread. Curious about the tune, he slowly began to follow it, the closer he got to a clearing with a sip le weeping willow in the center, the louder the music seemed to get. Suddenly, it stopped. And Shinta froze in his steps.

"What are you doing here, Shinta?" Kagome suddenly leaped in front of him, looking down at him disapprovingly.

Shinta tried to lie, but then thought of Aki, and didn't want her getting into trouble because of him. "I tricked Aki into telling me the directions to this place, please forgive me Kagome, and don't be angry at Aki. It's all my fault"

Kagome looked away for a second and then looked at his cringing form and sighted. "Well alright, It would seem we have to tell you the rules about the castle, but I'll let it slide for now. Come, let's go eat some sweets."

While they walked down the hall Shinta looked up at Kagome, and was debating whether to ask her something, or not to. When he finally decided to, he was interrupted by a guard who just teleported in front of them.

"Lady Kagome, master Totosai is here to see you, he says you requested his visit." The guard respectfully stated after giving her a low bow.

"Ah so Totosai has finally arrived, good. Shinta I want you to go get something to eat, and I will meet you in the kitchen shortly." And with that said Kagome twirled back around and walked towards her bedroom. "Guard, inform our guest to meet me in my quarters" she called out as she continued walking. Shinta looked at her one final time before walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Kagome opened her bedroom door and silently went towards her balcony she swiftly moved the curtains that kept light from invading her room, and unlocked the door and pulled the latch allowing it to open. "please enter Totosai" she bowed and walked back towards her bedroom door closing it shut.

"Why thank you Kagome" While he entered the room, on the back of his cow demon no less, he kept his small black pupils fixed on Kagome. "Alright ,my lady, I know you just wouldn't invite me to the Western Palace for nothing, what is it that you request?"

Kagome walked towards her desk that was aligned next to the balcony, she silently opened one of her drawers and took a thin battered chain out. She held it out for Totosai to see. He looked at the fragile chain and noticed the small white diamond aimlessly hanging from it. "I want you to create a sword with this, use one of my fangs Totosai, but I want the sword to manifest into an earring for simple keeping, an earring in shape of our crescent moon."

Totosai remained silent, finally he nodded his head and took hold of the chain. "Very well, just give me your fang and I will be on my way, I will have the jewel ready for you on about three days."

Kagome gave him her fang and he flew out of the room with a gust of wind, once he was a distant dot she closed and locked the balcony doors and then walked out and made her way towards the kitchen.

XXX.

In the kitchen the cook was busy preparing Kagome's and Shinta's dinner, grilled salmon fish, with a side of vegetables, fresh baked bread, noodles, and potato. The rest of the staff was deciding on what to make for her dessert. Franticly they all were very noisy and frustrated, for a Kagome without dessert, is like a baby without its milk after a long nap. Shinta simply looked at the staff and drooled over all the delicious sweets on top of the table.

"I am telling you, my lady will not eat those kushi-dango!, She had them two nights ago!" One cat demon chef hissed.

"Yes she will, what she won't eat is that thing you created! A cake made out of cheese?, How revolting!" Another demon barked, he of course was a dog demon.

The cat demon chef gasped. "How dare you this recipe will go down in history!, trust me everybody in the world will love it!"

"hmph, I doubt it" The dog demon scoffed.

"Why you little-" and so they went at it and started a fight. While the rest of staff tried to separate them, Shinta took the opportunity to grab the cheesecake and dashed towards the exit.

He was panting by the time he reached the hallway, he slumped to the ground and stared curiously at the cake. He sniffed it and licked it lightly. "I don't see anything wrong with it, maybe Kagome will like it." He muttered to himself.

"What will I like?"

He jumped, and the cake flew out of his hands, before it could crash intot he floor Kagome reached towards it and grabbed it.

"Sorry for scaring you Shinta" She said apologetically.

He smiled and then looked at the cake. "Do you think it's good?"

She bit into it and then liked her lips. "It's delicious Shinta, here try some." She slumped to the floor next to him, she grabbed some into her finger and put it in front of Shinta's face, he opened his mouth with a slight blush and took the cheesecake from her finger, he smiled, it was good, actually very good. He looked up at her and gave her a toothy grin. Then he just stared at her.

"What is wrong Shinta?" She asked.

"I have been wanting to ask you, why did you save me?" He said.

Kagome looked away from him and stayed quiet for a minute. _'Because I couldn't bear to see you die.'_ "Doesn't everybody have a right to live.

Shinta shook his head. "But not many people would do that"

_'But you remind me so much of him'_ she answered instead "I am the Lady of the West, and a Taisho doesn't leave people to die"

"But I feel, that I am stealing your time from your family"

_'Shinta, I have no family, but I want to protect you like I couldn't protect Sota' _"They can wait"

He watched her carefully before answering. "Are you sure?"

She was trying very hard to keep her composure. _'No'_ "Yes"

Shinta was about to answer back, when a guard appeared right in front of them. He bowed and then spoke to her. "Lady Kagome, the Lady of the East is her, she says that one of her servants is here in hiding, we told her that, that is not possible but she wouldn't listen, she demands to speak to you in this instant!"

Shinta's eyes filled with horror, looked up at Kagome, Who was quite and looked angered. She stood up and walked in front of him, to make sure he was looking at her. "Shinta, you stay here and I'll go talk to her, I promise you she will not take you back, ever." Before she left Kagome tenderly ruffled his hair, just like she would with her little brother, Sota.

End of Chapter Twenty-One: The hanging Garden.

XXX.

Jaja.! Cheesecake is my favorite dessert. ^.^ What's yours?

Anyway yeah I want to decide if I keep this story under Inuyasha Category or if I put it under crossovers, I want you guys to help me decide on this.

And also I have a mission and I want you all to be part of it. A long time ago i read this story, it was a Kagome/Youko, She was in feudal japan and the jewel was completed, and Inuyasha had her as his prisoner, she was protecting the jewel for him and Youko decides to steal it, he meets her and they fall in love, Inuyasha finds out he gets jealous and he kills ouko. There's a nother story and it is the sequel to the one I am telling you about, but I dont want to spoil it for you guys. And it is also a one-shot.

There are two parts to this story. they are both one-shots, the thing is it's a beautiful story that I love and well I have been searching for it but I haven't been able to find it Please I need your guys help to find it. I really want to read it again. And if you guys read it you will love it! I am sure, so please help me!

Please Review and hopefully i will see you guys again. Tank you.


	23. XXII: The Lady of the East

Hello everyone, it has been a while huh? I cant apologize enough, but I wan't you all to know that I am still writing this story and to please don't lose hope on me guys, because this story means the world to me and I am not giving up until it's all up and completed. I love you all, and excuse any mistakes and or spelling errors. and also any questions, just leave them on reviews and I'll try to answer them on the next chapter.

Anyway, on with the Show!

* * *

Chapter 23: XXII: Lady of the East

Kagome walked towards the entrance of the Western Palace trying to keep calm.. If the Lady of the East noticed her on edge, she would not hesitate to attack. Cats were known to strike once they smelt weakness. The second Kagome was in her view, Lady Ame no Sabishi of the Eastern Lands stomped her way up to Kagome, with one of Kagome's servant following right behind her trying, unsuccessfully, to calm her down.

"I demand you give me back my servant, you filthy dog!" Lady Ame no Sabishi hissed at Kagome. The second those words left her mouth Kagome snatched her collar with her demonic speed, and brought Ame's face close to hers, their noses barely touching. "You will show me respect in my Lands, you disgusting cat." Kagome glared at Ame until she let her go with a slight but strong push. The Lady of the East glared at Kagome the second she was let go. The hatred they both held towards one another was not unknown to the servants nor to the other rulers, as long as their quarrels did not surpass from some punches, they were fine to do as they please. That was their laws, but the second the rivalry began a political battle, the other rulers had to intervene. Ame continued to glare at Kagome until she finally bowed to her. "My apologies" She simply told Kagome, who in return turned away and began to walk towards her dining hall. "Come, I wish for you to come and have dinner with me and Shinta, your journey must have weakened you, you felines are _soooooo_ delicate." Kagome lazily waved her hand for Ame to follow her. Ame hissed at her, but followed none the less.

Once dinner was served, Kagome happily enjoyed Shinta's company and tried to ignore Ames presence all together. Shinta did not dare make eye contact with the Lady of the East, but simply spoke to Kagome., "so Saya wishes to help with my education and become my tutor, so that you don't have to waste your time tu-"

_Crash!_

Kagome and Shinta both turned to look at Ame and saw that her plate and cup of tea laid shattered on the floor, food splattered all over the floor and the wall. Ame looked at Kagome with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Clumsy me". Kagome looked at her for an instant and then with a small smile responded "oh it's perfectly fine, I'll just have one of my servants clean it." The second the words left her mouth a servant was already getting a wash cloth and a bucket to clean the mess. Ame turned and glared at said servant, who just froze in her spot. "NO. I don't want her to clean it; I want him to clean it!" She pointed at Shinta who stared at her with horror. Shinta looked up at Kagome, who was looking at the Lady of the East with complete annoyance. "Shinta will not take orders from you." She stated. Ame no Sabishi ignored Kagome and glared daggers of hatred towards Shinta, "did you not hear me?, I said to clean it up!. NOW!" Slamming her fist on the table. Shinta quickly tried to stand up and go to the mess, but Kagome's arm gently pushed him back down. She looked down at Shinta and gently smiled at him before returning her cold eyes towards the Lady of the East. "I do not repeat myself, my Lady" Kagome slowly and calmly told her.

Ame smiled a triumph smile. "Obviously your old age is getting to you, for you see, there is a piercing on his right ear with a sun shaped earing hanging from it. The symbol of the East, which indicates that he, belongs to me." Kagome simply smirked in return, which whipped away Ame's smile in an instant. "Oh?, well tell me, where is this so-called-earing?" Kagome asked with feign interest.

"Boy come here." Ame demanded. Shinta quickly looked at Kagome for help, she nodded for him to listen to Ame and to go to her. He was trying to beg her not to let him go with her when she stopped him. "Shinta, don't worry, I won't allow her to hurt you, so just for this once go to her okay?, I'll be right here protecting you." She told him with a ruffle to his hair. He slowly stood up and walked towards Ame with dread. The second he was within her reach, Ame roughly grabbed his upper arm and pulled him towards her, earning herself a threatening growl from Kagome. She slowly caressed Shintas right side of his face and she gently looked at him with loving eyes and a gentle smile directed towards him. Shinta watched her and when he thought she was not going to hurt him, relaxed in her hold. The split second Ame felt him relax, her smile turned into a sneer and while holding his jaw with her clawed hand turn his face to the left forcefully, looking at his right ear. When she saw her earing had been replaced with a moon earing, she let out a dangerous growl.

Once Kagome heard the growl she split them up and pushed Shinta behind her, protecting him from Ame. "That is enough, as you can see, he is no slave of yours. Now leave my palace, I have grown tiresome of your actions." Kagome stated not leaving any room for a comeback. Ame continued to glare at Shinta through Kagome, Kagome stared at her for another second before shouting, "leave!" Ame turned and forced the dining room doors open and allowed them to slam against the granite walls with a loud bang. Kagome turned to her guards that where standing by the doors and with a nod to her head, they followed the Lady of the East, to ensure that she left the palace the exact way she came in, without any detour.

Once Kagome was sure Ame was gone, she walked out of the dining room and towards her bedroom for a light nap. Dealing with cats and especially Ame was very stressful. She smirked a little finding it funny how she used to own a cat, and now she couldn't even stand their scent. The perks of being a Taisho it would seem. As Kagome walked away, Saya entered and began to clean the mess Ame had left. Shinta quickly went to help her out, he let out a long sigh while he helped Saya. She turned to look at him with a questionable look. "What's the matter Shinta-sama?" He looked at her and with a small smile he answered. "I'm just happy Kagome didn't allow her to take me away." Saya smiled "well of course! She wouldn't let you go, don't you know?" She said. He looked at her with a weird face, "know what?"

"You look exactly like her little brother who was killed."

She replied analyzing his face for any reaction. Shinta looked at her again and whispered, "what?"

"you mean, you don't know?" she asked. Shinta shook his head and waited for her to say more. Saya hesitated a bit before answering him. "Well, before you came here, Lady Kagome had a younger brother named Souta, she loved him so much that she would always tell me stories about him, and she showed me pictures of her family and mostly about him, but then…it happen…" She said sadly looking at her dish rag. Kagome had changed so much sense that time, she used to be so happy and carefree, but the horrific events had changed the Lady of the West greatly. Shinta looked at the sad Saya and asked. "w-what happen to him?" Saya, who usually held a smile on her face grimely looked at him with a stoic expression. "He was killed. Along with her mother and her grandfather, right before her very eyes."

Shinta's eyes widen, that's impossible! There's no way he reminds her of her late brother. Saya still looked at him before continuing, as if reading his mind, "I've seen pictures of him Shinta, and I swear to you, that you are the exact copy of her dead brother."

With that being said, Saya grabbed the shattered plates and cup, stood up, and walked towards the kitchen, leaving a shocked Shinta behind.

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUNNNN. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there is more to come! please review, it makes me all warm inside when i see new reviews, oh and also I have another story it's called "Desert Rose" it's only the prologue, but i want to know if you guys want for me to continue said story. just review for that story too. Later guys!


End file.
